Just So You know Sora
by SoratoMusicStories
Summary: Between changing feelings, between romantic rivalry and friends, and between careers blossoming relationships crumbling, what was it that made growing up ever seem easy? Distance, insecurity and secrets against dedication. Did they have it right? [Sorato, Koumi, Takari] I've grown readers, and I'm back to stay.
1. Busy

A/N:

**Hello all :) This is SoratoMusicStories here with my first story ever published, entitled: 'Just So you know Sora.' The inspiration for this story came from a well-liked song of mine. The original song is by Jesse McCartney. Keep in mind that this is just an intro chapter, and its main purpose is to serve as one that would explain what has happened thus far. So, don't be surprised to find that there is a shortage of dialoge. I'm still trying to develop a style of writing. I hope you enjoy and review if you so choose, though a review would be greatly apreciated. Thank you :)**

Disclaimer: As you can probably tell, I am not Mr. Jesse McCartney, nor will I ever be for any period of time. The same goes for the creators and staff that help create the anime we all know as Digimon. I am merely a fan, just trying my hand at writing. In short, I do not own anything that is or ever will be mentioned in my stories. The only thing I would like to call mine is the storyline. Thank you.

* * *

Note: On 7/15/13, this chapter was revised. Thank you.

_When Sora starts to doubt her relationship with Tai, its partly because of a music video made by Matt suggesting hidden feelings, as she tries to sort out her feelings; Matt suddenly leaves for a possibily permant job in New York. Will they end up together?_

* * *

**Just so you know Sora**

**Chapter 1: **_Busy_

* * *

"Have you guys seen Matt's new song? Its pretty catchy." asked Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya, while flipping through a Times magazine.

The DigiDestined, both the new and old, give or take a few absentees, were all currently in the living room of the Izumi residence, everyone seemingly lost in their own worlds. Seven years ago, the group of kids now called the original DigiDestined, had all enrolled in a summer camp, not expecting to be transported into a parallel universe where animal-like creatures called digimon roamed- the Digital World. But, as odd as it seemed, they were curious to find that they were the supposed prophetic 'chosen ones' that had the responsibility of saving the said Digital World, dubbed Digi-World for short. Even though they were still in the process of figuring out exactly what they had gotten sucked into, they managed to save the Digi-World with the help of their own 'digimon', which was short for digital monster.

Now in the year of 2010, the majority of the original DigiDestined were 18. The exceptions were Joe, who was 19 and preparing for when he was going to enter college next fall, Mimi and Izzy, both 17 whom are still on their senior year along with Tai, Matt, and Sora. Since the original digimon of the DigiDestined were no longer able to digivolve to their ultimate levels, having sacrificed the privilage in order to save the Sovereigns, the new DigiDestined came to be.

Davis Motomiya (Tai's apprentice in manner and dress style), Yolei Inoue (who was practically Mimi with glasses), Cody Hiro (a stickler for the rules like Joe with the urge to question things, keen common sense like Izzy), Ken Ichijouji, Takeru 'Tk' Takashi (the younger brother/happier version of Matt), and finally, aforementioned Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya the kindhearted DigiDestined, representing Sora, were referred to the 'new' DigiDestined.

It was a late Sunday afternoon, and the gang decided that a meet up was in store, even despite some being busy.

Joe was absent from the gathering due to his busy schedule of panicked studying and research on the college he was planning to enter. Even though the others thought that it was odd, studying so you could be ready for studies that were going to take place five months from now, it didn't stop Joe from readying himself. He had made a point that with high school over for him, and five free months (he graduated early due to already earning all of his necessary credits before the end of the year), he could use the time to bulk up on facts about both medicine and veterinary services, since he was planning to study veterinary arts after college.

The reason? He just thought that if he was going to be a doctor for the Digital World, that he'd benefit from animal treatment experience. And due to his plans, he rarely had time to just hang with the others or even get to see them for the matter.

If anyone could count on meeting him everyday, at the same time, it was Starbucks employees. There numerous nights in which Joe just stayed up with cups of coffee littering his desk where a desktop computer was nearly on all night and day. Teetering on the edge of friends, Joe & the employees across the street from his apartment knew each other's names by heart

Another DigiDestined, Tai, was also missing from the Izumi household. The eldest Kamiya, now eighteen and significantly more mature than he was before, was actually away on a business entrepreneurship experience trip funded by a sponsor college. He and twelve other students from their school were picked for leadership capability, exceptional time management in classes and interests factors. The trip had already taken up a day, today marked the second, and the group was due back on Tuesday.

Because of his increasing maturity, Tai and Sora had managed to maintain a relationship for the past four months, to the dismay of their friends. Most thought that the cliché of 'guy picking on girl because its how he shows his feelings' was too far of a stretch to work, but it turned out to be so when Tai had approached Sora shyly, sincerely.

Things started off well, they went on outings often, Tai escorting her every morning to school, despite teasing. Until recently, the relationship seemed to be progressing alright- but Tai, after some self reflecftion, began to realize that maybe he felt for Sora in a way that was not the least bit romantic.

He was only partially working up the courage (ironically, this was what he was known for) to tell Sora his predicament when he starting picking up on Matt's not so well hidden feelings. He was almost absolutely positive that Matt harbored feelings for Sora, in every facial expression, every tuck of the hands and the small things that were uncontrollable, Matt without speaking a word said 'I'm not agreeing to this'.

When weighing himself against his childhood friend, he realized that Matt has the potential to become a better fit for Sora. Tai didn't doubt his feelings, he liked her for sure, but he knew that their relationship was not going to become long-term when facing facts. They were good friends, but both hesitated to do any intimate things and to initiate much to change their friendship lifestyle into a romantic one. He didn't blame Sora, but he knew that their relationship was likely to be just a confused stage in teenage hormones and feelings.

And while Tai had come to an almost conclusive end to their relationship, Sora wasn't exactly at a sure answer for her problems. She had been sure her feelings toward Tai at the start of their relationship, but had only just lately started having second thoughts. The reason for the majority of her uncertainty? The answer could be summed up into one name: Matt.

Of course, before Tai and Sora had begun dating, there was teasing revolving around the two, still though, more comments were directed towards Matt & Sora than there ever were towards the brunette and her as a couple. Mimi (as helpful as she was), was the reason to blame for most of the teasing and horseplay.

Yes, Sora's very own pink haired friend had started most (if not all) the lines that were now well-known inside jokes amongst the DigiDestined. It was normal for Mimi to be the one to occasionally bringing the subject of Matt and Sora up whenever the gang got together. And after countless joke and funplay, she was beginning to think deeper into the reason why her relationship with Tai was less noticeable to others, when Matt and her had drawn an imaginary line.

Sora had at first, denied any feelings between the two with unwavering confidence, of which she was now lacking. _Did_ she have romantic feelings towards Matt? If so, did Matt feel the same? The situation began to weigh on her, causing her to stress more so now that the end of the year was coming to a close. Would they try a long distance relationship? Who was they? She knew, and Tai knew their dreams were in different genres, and distance would become a factor within a matter of months. Dedication would be essential to staying together then.

Whenever her thoughts began to stray towards Matt, a feeling of uncertainty hit her and, she forced the subject out of her mind repeatedly. Knowing still that she'd have to come to terms with the questions & uncertainties eventually, but choosing to opt out because things were beginning to be too much to handle.

In the life of Mimi , the former honey brown brunette, was now also attached. She was nearing her three-month anniversary, in strong committed relationship with the DigiDestineds' resident technician and was head over heels- dare she say it? In love with Koushiro Izumi.

Ever since an incident involving a bad breakup and near-complete meltdown from Mimi, and since a new side of Izzy seen by her acted as a pillar of strength and a shoulder to cry on, the two had been dating. Evidently, the relationship between the two completely different people, with two completely different lifestyles, would be able to sustain a faithful relationship for the time being.

Aside from Izzy, another important thing that had entered the well reputable Queen Bee's life, was a new hobby- culinary.

* * *

**-KM-**

* * *

The DigiDestined, at first, were slightly skeptical when Mimi decided to take over Matt's role of preparing the meals at their gatherings. She had been recently always found in the kitchen apart from Izzy, and been seen prepping small dishes, but her friends where still not completely sold that Mimi equaled delicious food.

Naturally, when Mimi came out of the Ishida kitchen proudly show-casing a large covered plate, the majority of the DigiDestined, as ridiculous as they felt, were a bit scared to find out what was waiting for them.

"Everyone, gather! The _fabulous_ Mimi Tachikawa's legendary first dish is about to be tasted!"

Mimi reached behind her, grabbing bandanas from her chef's apron, holding them high. "Who's going to be the first to try?" She looked around and everyone passed glances at their neighbor. The room occupants sweat dropped.

Luckily Izzy, being the friend that he was, took one for the team. "You know what? I'll go first!" he told his girlfriend, earing an eye smile from her and secret glances of appreciation from the rest of the DigiDestined. A few sighs of relief were snuck out.

Grabbing a yellow bandana, Mimi blindfolded Izzy, "It's a surprise dish."

The computer tech nervously bobbed his Adam's apple, his mind relating 'surprise' with a long list of things that were not good for ideal to think of when preparing to eat. As he was trying to brace himself, he was surprised to hear a voice speak up, volunteering to join the redhead in the first-time dish tasting.

"Oooh Matt! You'd better be honest, from one chef to another! Eeee! I'm so excited for you guys to finally be able to taste the food!"

Chuckles, nervous laced, "Mimi, do I need the blindfold if I've been in the kitchen with you since forever?"

"Course! I practiced this dish on the side, I'm sure you'll be surprised!"

Izzy's head followed the sounds of a chair being pulled out, and vaguely heard Matt mumble some words to him, causing him to smirk.

"I'm _not_ owing you another favor..." He adjusted his chair watched as his eyes were covered by a blue bandana in the minute following Matt's inside joke to Izzy. The two sat, hearing everything as Mimi prepared the food so they could begin the taste-testing.

For the others curiosity peaked as to what the dish actually was, and seeing that Mimi had the dish shielded from view before being blindfolded, it nearly drove the tasters nerves over the edge. The others began to feel their pain.

Feeding them with some difficulty (she was up-side down), the first actual dish from Mimi was tasted.

As the two bit into the food, their faces gradually lit up in delight and astonishment.

* * *

**-MS-**

* * *

Mimi had officially started her Culinary Art lessons with Matt every Tuesday, a few weeks prior to the event. She was learning to tap into her 'natural cooking abilities' as Matt put it. Izzy might've been jealous of their close relationship ( there were times Matt stood close behind Mimi, his hand over hers to guide the mixing, or taste-testing the food, and not to mention, they had their share of food fights involving flour and eggs whenever Matt somehow offended Mimi. The image, was obvious ), had it not been for a few things.

He'd weighed the 'hands-on' (literally) professional instructor she had originally, compared to a trusted friend of his, and the choice seemed obvious. Not to mention, he had no reason not to trust in Mimi. The answer was simple, he knew that worrying was useless, he was glad that his life was working out well and that Mimi was able to pursue her interests. He was pretty level-headed when it came to the time she spent with Matt each Tuesday.

Besides, on his agenda came a heavy work load nearly of tutoring, Debate team, Student Council, multiple AP classes, volunteer work and Tech club to worry about. Not to mention, he also had to manage a freelance job of fixing computers as well as relationship with someone who needed attention and affection almost periodically, everyday. In summation, Izzy was a very busy guy. Still, incredibly, he was rarely ever absent from down time with the gang. He believed that relationships were not about having time for each other, but making time. His effort was sometimes accidentally taken for granted of, but the DigiDestined knew that Izzy was honestly, worth superhuman standards, as a friend and to Mimi, a lover.

Tk, now lead forward for the high school's sophomore basketball team, had lately been on a busy schedule too. A winning streak against their rival schools ever since he started his position spoke mountains of the dedication he showed to his team and the sport. Before, the team was a unacknowledged group, and few if any, were proud enough to wear their colors at the games. This has changed immensely since the younger Ishida joined.

After the first four consecutive wins, people finally started to feel proud to be from Larson High. When he 'tried out' for the position, there was barely anyone present and everyone who showed up got a spot on the team. At the time, Larson's Boys basketball team barely had enough players to be qualified (as a team), and now new additions were always being made to the basketball team, most of the original halfhearted players, booted.

Everything seemed to be going good for the fifteen year old. He was finally dating Kari, to the delight of their peers and admittedly, their parents. When they first announced that they had gotten together, near-everyone took tease with 'It was about time.' Many were glad that they had finally stopped 'dancing around each other', and became the endearingly sweet couple in school and outside of.

The only one that ever really had something against it was Davis Motomiya, the somewhat awkward, goofy admiree of Tai. Even he, after time, and after competitions and arguments with Tk, finally gave up, seeing that , the pair really did seemed to be a match made in heaven.

Tk and Kari, dubbed the name 'Takari' by the rest of the DigiDestined when referred to as a couple, were not the only ones romantically involved in the new DigiDestined team. Ken and Yolei, had been in a relationship for a while now, and had managed to defy the odds of different personalities alike Izzy and Mimi, and had been on the road to long lasting, for nearly two months, as of next week. The pair proved to be a entertaining couple, as the impulsive, flirty, and daring persona of Yolei contrasted with Ken's aloof behavior.

Amidst the group of friends gathered together, what exactly had been happening lately to the man of the hour? Yamato 'Matt' Ishida, had changed quite a bit since the trip to the Digital world seven years ago. Now, more social than before, he made progress on his thick skin demeanor most knew him as when meeting first. So far so, that his self-proclaimed 'charms' never seemed to fail to attract attention from the hundreds of hormone - driven fan girls that were always present at his concerts.

Matt had started a teen band, the Teenage Wolves with some close friends. The inspiration for the group's name came from during a movie with Malcom_ ('I Was a Teenage Wolf'), _when he discovered that his father had past experience as a bass guitarist for his own band. Seeing how the wolfman character in the movie looked alike Gabumon's ultimate form, Matt made a executive decision to call the band the 'Teenage Wolves.' He wanted to dedicate the name to Gabumon.

As one could infer, the band was a huge success. They stayed that way too, up to the band's split. The necessities of a 'normal' life eventually caught up to the members. College, career alternatives, family, and hectic schedules just didn't seem to work with the celebrity lifestyle. Seeing this, Matt decided to name the elephant in the room, and suggest that the group split up. They all agreed, and had a final fundraising concert, auctioning off instruments, using the large sum of money to donate to several charities.

The news of the band's break up caused a lot of commotion, fans crying and wailing during their final stage.

Even though the rockstar lifestyle would be missed, the former band decided it was for the best. Akira was planning to study photography and film at a nearby college, Yutaka was planning to take his sixty seven year old adoptive mother on a series of trips around the world, Takashi was going to be staying in Arizona with his cousins while he worked on starting a chain of coffee shops of his own. While everyone else in the group had decided to break from the entertainment business, Matt; to the delight of the former band's fans, was planning to stay in the music industry as a solo artist for a while longer.

He had one solo album and a few singles released of his own already (his songs and CDs, known worldwide), and the once band of four sometimes got back together to reminisce, sometimes even to help charities and preform at special events.

Much like the other, growing members, Matt seemed to always make it priority to make it to the group's special events.

"Which one are talking about exactly Kari? Do you mean 'So Sick'?" Mimi questioned the brunette, nonchalantly flipping through a teen magazine.

"I think that song has already been on the radio for a while. She means something else, I think."

"Right. She means the song that Matt had recorded last week. What was it called?" Sora directed her question towards Kari.

"So... I take it you guys haven't seen it?"

"Been too busy."

"Didn't know he had a new song."

"Too flooded with work." Kari heaved a sigh, wondering if the gang was even keeping tabs on Matt.

"Okay then... since we're all free right now, why don't we watch it? asked Davis, doodling a haphazard tiger on his Chemistry notebook, despite the fact that he himself having said that he had work to be done.

"Uh, Davis? Not all of us are wasting our time right now." TK informed a bit harshly to Davis, the mentioned turning to look at his friend out through the opened patio doors. He bent his legs and sprung upwards, his elbow locked above his head, releasing the ball as it left it hands and sunk into the net at a perfect fifty degree angle.

"Alright. Since some of us are occupied right _now_, why don't we take sometime off whatever we're doing in thirty minutes just to watch Matt's video? He always tries his best to make it to our events and to keep up-to date on us, even with his schedule. Not all of us are as busy as he is, so I say we should try to keep updated on his things. It's the least we can do as friends."

Having caused them to feel bad about not trying to keep up with Matt, the teens unanimously agreed to the suggestion.

While Izzy took time hooking up the projector to his customed laptop (of which he'd assembled from several parts of different laptops & brands, choosing the best parts to make his own blend of computer parts), Tk stood up to turn off the lights, and returned to sit back down just in time for the tech to search YouTube, and after clicking on the thumbnail of Matt's latest song, sat down next to his girlfriend.

The video started.


	2. Just So You Know MV : Yamato Ishida

A/N:

**Hey there :)Before I go any further, I just want to say thanks to KoumiLoccness and venus9814 for being the first reviewers. There'll be Koumi in later chapters :), how could a story do without? ^-^ I appreciated the feedback a lot. **

**Like always, if you enjoyed the chapter (or just plain-out hated it), please take the time of day to write a review. Simple is fine, reviews help fuel me. Tell me why you liked it or why you hated it, or if I had any questions left unanswered, please do tell me. Thanks much!**

**As usual, I do not own anything in this story, the song 'Just So You Know' is property of Jesse McCartney. I, in no way own any part of the piece, aside from the paragraphs in italics**

* * *

Note: On 7/15/13' this chapter was revised.

* * *

**Just so you know**

**Chapter 2: **'Just So You Know'_ - Yamato Ishida_

* * *

Everyone was quiet as the music video started.

**-YMI-**

The screen went from emptiness to a view of a black four door's tires as it pulled into a paved cement driveway. The car grew silent as the engine was turned off, and the vehicle came to a stop.

From the right passenger window looking in, an outline of a male reached for several number of items left next to him. With a click, and a following dominating sound of metal and rubber roughly pressed against each other, the male rose from his seat, keys jingling as he stuffed them and a phone into his pockets. He adjusted his watch, small hand and big hand ticking to present the time: 1:36. The hand dropped to his side, and with fingers straightening out the nonexistent creases in the diesel black jeans, a deep inhale, exhale. His body heaved with each breath. The left hand returned to motion as it passed the charcoal fitted trunk of the male, passing too a smooth, defined face to run fingers through a tussle of blonde hair. Another sigh.

Footsteps, in a slow, steady beat contrasted the brights of the flowers that lined the path to the door, covered in dark shoes. Up steps. Movement ceased abruptly as it had started.

He stood there, still, his breathing manually controlled, in hopes of confidence. Hands, again, as he sought out his back pocket, producing a small index card, a sentence in vibrant blue ink on the crisp white sheet.

'Without knowledgeable time nor specific place, I think I've fallen for you... Be mine? My heart beats heavily, almost beginning to ache'

Nervously, a small smile formed. Sighs, seemingly never-ending, as he knocked on the door. Immediately after the contact with the sleek wooden finish, the silence consumed him. His breathing, still on manual supervision. Why was it that he could feel his heart beating violently against his ribcage?

A minute later, the door opens to a girl almost as he, her smile sweet as her registered her visitor. "Hey, Matt! You're back, when?"

Manually, manually, his breathing regained stability as he began to feel nervous, almost completely having forgotten the flowers in his hand.

The girl continued to smile, and as he realized that the bouquet in his hand was not originally intended to stay there, a brunette male, with a smile that spoke immense happiness appeared from behind the girl, one hand rested casually at her side. The girl herself didn't seem to notice, but the look on Matt's made it clear that he was no where near as nonchalant to sudden appearance.

"I-"

"Babe who's at the door?"

**-TKI-**

As the introduction played itself out, the DigiDestined shuffled slightly in their seats- a few starting to get a feeling of the direction of the video.

**-HKK-**

Quickly, almost too quickly a smile, bright eyes and teeth clenching hidden to a minimum.

"Uhm, Happy late birthday! I.. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the party"

She smiled, "Aw, Matt. Thanks buddy." Reaching out to accept the flowers, the boy next to her spoke.

"That's nice of you, man. We missed you" He nudged Matt, in good natured fun.

"Ah yeah.. seems like I missed a lot while I was gone, huh?"

The couple caught drift, and embarrassed, changed topic.

"Yeah.. just a few things" The boy looked at her, taking a moment to smile at each other. "Well, buddy why don't you come hang out? You're not busy yet, right?"

His smile did not seem to reach his eyes, "Uh, yeah, sounds great. What better time to catch up"

"Great! I'll get the car!"

The boy left to open the garage, and as he stood there for a moment as the girl left to get shoes on, he glanced at his clenched hand inside of his jeans.

"Okay, I'm ready Matt, let's go!" The girl pulled on his arm, guiding him down the steps.

In the bright flowers, stuck out a small crumpled up sheet of paper.

* * *

**I shouldn't love you, but I want too,**

**I just can't turn away**

* * *

Matt's leaned against the trunk of the tree, a emotionless gaze set at the couple sprawled out of the grass, the girl's giggles audible as her boyfriend subjected her to light teasing.

The boy had his arm out, a makeshift pillow against the blades of distinct green grass. In his arms, the girl had settled from the laughter, face still alight with a breathtaking genuine smile. She looked up, the two meeting gazes, quiet. She ran her fingers through the distinct blond hair, face inching up to met his in a soft kiss.

From his place on the crest of the hill, Matt let out a sigh.

* * *

**I shouldn't see you, but I can't move **

**I can't look away**

**And I don't know, how to be fine when I'm not**

* * *

The couple approached him, the boy with an arm over his girlfriend's shoulders, the other hand with a soccer ball pressed against his side. He palmed the ball and motioned towards the soccer field as the pair came within talking distance of the lonesome friend. Matt, seemingly incapable of a genuine smile, shook his head and gestured with his hand the trunk behind him, body language suggesting to them that he'd stay where he was.

The boy shook his head, and the girl stepped forward o a whim, grabbing onto Matt's hand, catching the singer off guard and smiling at him once they were in close proximity. He breath caught, and he was without words when she mouthed "Please", brain lagging behind his wildfire of thoughts. With effort he nodded, bringing the couple to smiles and cheer, refusal was without results, she made his heart clench effortlessly.

* * *

**Cause' I don't know how to make a feeling stop**

**Just so you know, this feeling's taking control of me**

**And I can't help it**

* * *

Matt's right heel collided with the ball as soon as it came to him, effectively rebounding. As Tai had kicked from afar, the ball sprung back from Matt and the makeshift goalie box, haphazardly rolling into the nearby mass bushes. The soccer fanatic pursued the ball, eager to be back and to score a few more times on his friend. The two friends were left to entertain themselves as they waited for the boy to return, expecting time to pass as the bushes were thick in size.

The blonde stood, walking to the already seated girl.

"You alight, Tessa?"

She smiled , "I'm fine, Matt, thanks for asking".

He was skeptical, her eyes looked to be laced with lead, and he noticed her sweating and ragged breathing.

Tessa noticed the concern written on her friend's face, tried to reassure him. "I'm serious, Matt I'm fine-" She suddenly lost strength in her dismissal wave of hand, and her body seemed to give out. Her eyes began to drift suddenly, and immediately, he reached to support her body.

"Tessa! Tessa, hold on" hurriedly, he laid her down, searching for an item that could be used to cover her, deciding to, temporarily shade her body with his as he held her, trying to get water to the steadily burning girl's aid.

"Matt! I got I- "

"Mark! Over here, hurry!"

As the brunette overcame his surprise, his legs worked in overdrive to meet his girlfriend whom was becoming slightly more alert under his friend's care. He dropped to his knees, quickly desperately trying to get a response from the girl, reaching for her hand as he took over shading her as Matt continued to search for something, eventually taking off his shirt. It was without hesitation, that he poured water from his water bottle onto the cloth, dabbing it across her body.

"Babe, Im oka-"

"We're going get you out of here, just wait." Tai winced as the girl attempted to fight off her drooping eyes, looking up for brief moment in admiration for his friend.

'It's a blessing Matt was here, a reliable friend through and through'

"Here, on my back, Mark, you shade her, okay? Watch for her"

The look on the blonde spoke volumes in worry and Mark knew, disagreeing was not an option. He looked completely compelled to rush her to safety.

* * *

**I won't sit around, I can't let him win now**

* * *

The couch was uncomfortable.

Although the full furniture piece was left to himself, Matt couldn't find himself able to focus on enjoying the sitcom playing on the television.

He unwittingly glanced to his side, regretting the action when he found the duo beside him in mutual slumber, her head against Mark's arm and body leaned into the quietly snoring boyfriend, whom was sitting upright.

Again, a sigh.

* * *

**Thought you should know**

**I've tried my best to let go of you, **

**But I don't want to**

* * *

He got up, compelled to leave the living room scene, and studied the house he and his friends had came too, making his way down a hallway leading to the kitchen where he'd grab a drink.

Deciding to take time to observe his surroundings, his steps fell in speed, gradually coming to a stop in front of a specific picture. A closer look of light brown frame holding a vertical picture, he freed it from the nail holding it to he wall. It was the only one containing him, alone amidst family portraits and pictures of the happy couple. It was a picture of three kids, one blonde boy, and a black haired little girl standing in front of swing set. He was off to one side, smiling at the camera as beside him, the brunette boy snuck an innocent kiss to the girl's face. He laughed very briefly on screen, the girl's face looking annoyed as she tried to push away the advancing boy's lips.

They were divided, even then. Without realizing it, he was the third wheel then, too.

* * *

**I just gotta say it all before I go; **

**Just so you know**

* * *

The door closed, a figure now dressed in a jacket leaving into the rain, just missing the awakening of the couple sleeping.

Tessa groggily wiped at her eyes, the effect of an interrupted sleep cycle taking it's effect on her reaction time. A look around the room, and she noticed a white index card in place of wear her friend was to be. As she attempted to read the note, which she assumed was left by Matt, her eyes were alerted to the start of an engine outside, the rain coming to her attention as she cocked her head towards the windows.

'Sorry to leave you guys hanging like that. I've gotta run. You know how unexpected life is... I'll holler at you two later :D Thanks for having me over

-Matt'

A block down from the humble house, drove a black four door, it's owner slow in driving, understanding that he had nowhere he needed to be.

* * *

**Its getting hard to, be around you, there's so much I can't say**

* * *

Situated in what is apparently his room, the scene has the star attempting to study from a thick textbook. He abruptly puts down the pencil and rubs his eyes, the desk lamp to the left of him casting a yellow hue over his hands and History book, judging by the portrait of a person fitted in colonial clothing. For a while he keeps his eyes closed, letting them take a brief rest.

His notebook, was without answers to the numbered lines, but instead a sketch of a picture frame. 'Memories' play as his head falls into his hands, and fingers run stressed streaks in his hair. Looking down at the notebook, he drew a wheel, then turning frustrated and done, he shut the lamp off as he dragged himself to bed. A yawned, but he lay there with eyes open. His body wanted rest, but his mind was at everything but.

* * *

**Do you want me to hide the feelings, and look the other way? **

**And I don't know, how to be fine when I'm not**

**Cause' I don't know how to make a feeling stop**

* * *

The three friends at a café, Matt sitting across from Tessa, Mark accompanying her side. The brunette is preoccupied with something outside, paying notice to the now heavily falling snow as it covered everything in sight with a layer of white. The streetlights outside refracted light from the snow.

Yamato glances up from stirring his cup of coffee, and temporarily catches Tessa's eye. The two hold their gaze for a moment longer than necessary, before Matt instinctively looks away, shaking Tessa out of her trance along with making them both feel uneasy. Tai turns his attention back to the two and seems to notice Matt's glum behavior.

"Aye man, you alright? You look a little out of it."

Again looking up from his drink in hand, Matt subconsciously takes a peek at Tessa before turning his attention to Tai who didn't see the quick glance directed at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, just tired is all. The crew wants me out at the studio tomorrow to record again. I swear it's like they're trying to kill me."

A halfhearted smile accompanied the matching remark, enough to turn Mark's concerned expression into a smile. They 'laughed' together, eventually bringing Tessa into their sudden fit in the cozy coffee shop.

* * *

**Just so you know, this feelings's taking control of me **

**And I can't help it**

**I won't sit around, I can't let him win now**

* * *

Matt sings as the screen gives the viewers another shot of him bedroom, dim lit as he sat on the edge of his bed, a ruffled piece of notebook paper reading 'Tessa' 384-6634 in his hand. The scene then briefly changes to show a flashback of Matt sitting in the back of a classroom, other students with their heads down or with uninterested expressions. He seemed to be trying his best to focus on the teacher, to no avail as a yawn escaped him.

Eyes slightly watery from the big yawn he'd hid behind a hand, a paper came to his desk. He follow the direction it'd landed, looking over two rows as he saw Tessa mouthing words, gesturing towards the balled up slip of paper.

'Hey. Ishida. I can see you're struggling. You want some help?' He then 'whispered' to Tessa his gratitude and as the middle aged teacher walked past his seat, rambling on about some guy named Alexander the Great. Quickly, he stuck the note into his notebook, hiding it from the strict teacher's view. When the instructor looked back, she was met with the sight of everyone working on their 'notetaking'.

Now apparently later on in the class, Tessa asked the forty-one year old teacher for the 'go ahead' to get up and take a drink, stealthily slipping her number onto Matt's desk, having recently changed her cell. She got an confirmation nod from Matt telling her in silence that he had gotten it.

The flashback then ends and Matt stays in camera view, contemplating on whether or not to call her. Eventually, he found himself listening to the dial tone, the music quieting again as the video provided the audio of Matt talking.

"Hey Tessa? ... Yeah, It's me. I know, I'm not an idiot... Right, do you remember how you offered to help me with History?... I know, I was just kidding you. Uh, I want to take you up on that offer.. So what do you say? ...Yeah... That's fine... Alright. I'll tell my dad around eight then... No, he probably won't be home. Probably working late tonight per usual... Alright. Okay. See you at quarter till' eight. Bye."

* * *

**Thought you should know**

**I've tried my best to let go of you **

**But I don't want to**

* * *

Matt was surfing channels when he'd heard the familiar noisy engine of Tessa's car drive up and finally stop in front of his house. On his way to the door, he stopped to check his hunch, briefing looking at the red Toyota that was parked outside. It was Tessa, and the girl was on her way to the door at the moment. After receiving confirmation, Matt resumed his path to open the door just as it rang. They greeted one another with smiles and he invited her in, pointing to drinks he'd laid out aside his book. She took off her shoes, and sat, opening her bag to grab her own History book as they began their study session.

Sound was provided and the DigiDestined listened intently, the music taking a break for a bit to allow dialogue to overpower the music fading out quietly.

After a while of tutoring, Tessa had to abruptly excuse herself to take a phone call. She seemed very embarrassed for having to leave for the short amount of time and interrupt their session. Matt told her that it wasn't a big deal and the girl left to answer her cell.

Around five minutes later, Tessa returned looking a bit troubled, still holding the phone, continuing to speak as she turned to face her blond friend. "I don't know Mark... I kind of have something to do right know..." The teen paused for a moment, listening to her boyfriend's reply. "No... I'm not mad at you. I would love to go to the movies but I have something scheduled already..."

Tessa was torn by the fact that she had a promise to hold up, already having offered to help Matt before Mark had made any plans but she knew that lately Mark hadn't been feeling too happy ever since the passing of his great-grandmother last week, and couldn't be himself much. Nevermind, plan happy dates. From what she heard, he was having what sounded like an already decidedly bad day. Now, she had to add to it by turning him down.

Matt sighed internally, not surprised that it was the girl's boyfriend, and faked a nonchalant attitude, speaking aloud.

"Go ahead Tessa. Mark's waitin' for you." He saw the relief that Tessa tired to keep smothered, asking whether or not he was sure, and he knew it was only to be polite. "Yeah. I actually understood some of the things you were sayin' so I'll be good. Besides, I think I can handle a textbook. I have to deal with raging fan girls at every one of my concerts... this can't be much harder."

She smiled and apologized feverishly, rushing out to gather her things and meet Mark. Matt escorted her out the door, biding goodbye to her. He continued to wave goodbye to Tessa as the door closed, returning quietly to the couch to try his hand at the textbook.

The camera catches everything as he visibly struggles and closes the book roughly, frustrated, heading up the stairs to his room.

As Matt exits what is assumed to be his washroom with a towel slung across his shoulders, he got to bed.

Unexpectedly, his cell comes into focus as his hand reaches out to retrieve the phone from his nightstand, a message arrived.

He leans back against his backboard, reading.

'Sorry again... I feel so bad 4 leaving u :'('

A small smile crept onto his face, it was late out, she'd thought of him? Quickly, he replied.

'Tessa, I can handle myself, it wasn't ur fault u had to leave. Don't worry about it... I'ma hit the hay, I'm so tired from today... I'll c ya. :)'

He added the smiley, knowing that it'd help her believe in his 'cheerful' mood.

'K, nite ;) Love you buddy'

Matt smiled again, somewhat bitterly. He returned the phone beside him and set his alarm. He shifts his body soon after pulling the covers up, turning onto his side in an attempted sleep.

* * *

**I just gotta say it all before I go;**

**Just so you know**

**This emptiness is killing me, and I'm wondering why I waited so long**

**Looking back I realized it was always there just never spoken**

* * *

Matt its once again in a class in the scene, sitting in his desk, now located behind Tessa's a bit back. He seemed to be filling out a worksheet when he looked up and saw Tessa leaning off to the side of her desk handing a supposed dropped pen to the girl next to her. The expression of his face following shows Matt's admiration of the fact that Tessa treated everyone just the same with kindness in her heart and a considerate mind. Several different scenarios play as evidence to the fact. As nice some deserved, some, deserved much less.

A scene plays that reviews a moment back when Matt had been younger, laughing at a mud-caked Tessa (of whom looked very upset with him). While he was trying with all his might to avoid dying of no oxygen, Tessa threw a clump of wet mud at his face.

Immediately Matt returned the act with a mud ball of his own. The clip then shows them later at what looked like Tessa's house from scenes before, with their mothers looking ready to lecture them.

Matt had been smiling at the sight of Tessa's dirtied clothes, but immediately stopped it when his mother glared at him. "Yamato- this was your last warning-"

"Wait, Mom, Ms. Ishida, before you say anything, I started the fight with Matt.. he wasn't paying attention to what I said, and so I threw the mud at him. He was only acting in play."

She always had his back, as did she had everyone else's.

* * *

**I'm waiting here **

**Been waiting here**

* * *

Matt opens the door, and is engulfed in a unexpected hug, barely having time to react before he noticed that the person was crying. "Tessa? What's wrong? Here come on and sit down." She didn't stop her tears all the while attempting to tell him the what problem was.

From the DigiDestineed's deductions, it seemed that 'Tessa' and 'Mark' had just gotten in a fight- over what the rest didn't know, aside from Izzy and Mimi of whom were reminded of a small fight months ago that they had heard played out in a revised fashion of what they saw on screen.

She sat there in his arms, telling him that she had seen 'Mark' lip-locked with the resident loudmouth of their English Literature class. She barely managed to croak this out, more tears and sobs erupting from her.

Immediately, Izzy and Mimi had sparks ignite inside, deciding that definitely, a version of this had happened before. All doubts they had of the resemblance of the three main characters of the video were thoroughly thrown out.

The audience watched as Matt held onto her, trying his best to comfort her as he listened to her heartbroken sobs

* * *

**Just so you know, this feelings's taking control of me **

**And I can't help it**

**I won't sit around, I can't let him win now**

* * *

A paper is in Matt's hands and when the camera changes views, the audience can see a speech written onto the paper. It read:

'*Tai. You and I have been friends for a long time. But just because we've known each other or a long time now, that it still doesn't mean that I won't hesitate to beat the living crap out of you if you ever hurt *Sora again. She deserves better treatment than the way you treated her. She's not a random stranger you can blow off at any time just because you feel like it. So listen when I say, I have feelings for Sora too and if you ever slip up again, don't count on me backing off. I'm not going to try to steal her from you now and get the two of you to break up, because I have morals. It doesn't mean that I can't tell her that I'd treat her better, though. Are we clear?'

Matt sat at on one of the counter seats, waiting for his friend to arrive. They'd scheduled to meet up at the shop, at 3:25. It was now, Matt read his watch, 3:17. The bell atop the door rang, catching Matt's attention. His azure eyes gazed at Tai's sad and poor posture.

Yamato was surprised to see Tai walking through the door, early.

"Hey. So what'd you call me down here for?" Tai asked as soon as he sat down on the bar stool next to the musician. He seemed miserable.

"Look *Mark, about *Te-" he was cut off by Tai, who looked up at him from his view of the table to interject his thoughts.

"I know what you're going to say. I know I'm the worst guy in the world. You don't have to remind me. *Tess won't even look at me anymore." he told the star glumly and all of Matt's determination to recite the planned speech was thrown out the window. He wasn't going to bad - mouth his friend for something he clearly regretted.

"I wasn't- You know what *Mark? I'm not going to let you slip into depression and self-pity. Come on, grab your coffee and let's get to *Tess's house and straighten all this out."

His words of encouragement earned him a smile and Tai thanked him. Matt nodded in return, acting as if he really did care that the two of them got together again. Which, he did. If Sora was happy with Tai, even despite his feelings for her, he'd still do his best to make Sora happy. That was the only reason he had to act. There was still much that he needed to learn to ignore, feelings that shouldn't be there, but are... he needed to watch himself before he lost a friend, or even two. But right now, it seemed top priority to bring a smile back to her face.

* * *

**Thought you should know**

**I've tried my best to let go of you, **

**But I don't want to**

**I just gotta say it all before I go;**

**Just so you know **

**Ohhhh**

**Just so you know **

**Ohhh**

* * *

Matt continued down the street in his black four door, rain still pouring outside, the lyrics now sung with more emotion.

* * *

**Thought you should know**

**I've tried my best to let go of you, **

**But I don't want to**

* * *

The scene flashes back to the park incident, and things slow as he unhesistantly removed his shirt to dab and wipe her body, attempting to combat her rising temperature

* * *

**I just gotta say it all before I go;**

**Just so you know **

**Just So you know**

* * *

The screen fades to black and the suggestions for the next appear on the screen.

* * *

**.**

***** This scene may be confusing, so let me try to explain. At the crying at the doorstep scene before, Izzy and Mimi had realized the idea that this was a revised version of Matt, Tai and Sora's story. Because of this, from the rest on, they see the actors AS ACTUALLY TAI & SORA! :D I'm so confusing, right? Sorry . ._. But because it's usual weird still to know when someone will talk and replace names immediately as they are said to fit the people you 'see' , so Matt & Mark say 'Tessa & Mark'. :) Sorry for confusion!**

**.**

**Alright guys, right now its 3:17 a.m. (luckily a Saturday). T`T **

** I stayed up for you guys, swear to God I'm not lying.. worth having is worth effort.. but my eyes o.o **

**I hope you enjoyed it. If you liked it, then please review. I think specific chapter reviews are beneficial for me to know what you want and like so I can try and improve based on each chapter's content and style. A simple: "Nice" would suffice... though I would like to know why you thought the way you did.**

**Thanks much,**

**-SoratoMusicStories**


	3. Confusion

A/N:

Hey there. Again. Well guys, I've been trying to take a break from typing stories but thank to the reviewers, I decided to type up another chapter. So, fragile heart-broken soul, MewMidna, KoumiLoccness and venus 9814; this is for you guys. Oh, and for anyone else who gave their time to this story :)

* * *

Note: On 7/16/13', this chapter was revised. Just to clear or confirm any confusion/suspicion (if that makes any sense).

* * *

**Just so you know Sora**

**Chapter 3: **_Confusion_

* * *

The silence was deafening.

In a room of more than five, not one was able to say anything remotely related to starting a conversation, for the same thought ran through most everyone's heads, 'What was going to happen now?'

In the group, it was not a inexistent topic that the relationship lines between Tai Sora and Matt were more so of a web that a triangle- Each pair had their differences, their moments, causing everyone to have theories of their own. It was a forbidden, cornered off area of conversation, that few really knew, outside of what they inferred for themselves; and at the moment, what they believed was happening arose more questions than really had them gushing about the production of video. Which clearly spoke some kind of brilliant, if the captured burning feelings Matt had for a certain girl who was taken, was unrealistic, and just a product of music interpretation.

Within the group, only two knew what they were going to do next.

Izzy, curious as to the reactions of the others, met the sight of deep pondering in all of his friends, and met the eyes of none.

He saw Kari glancing at the laptop cart that held his laptop, that held the video in a fixed gaze, fingers running over the case of her phone, likely to be thinking of where her brother was, and if he'd seen the video. He'd thought of it too, and from it wondered where the singer, the star in the video was going to held with the extremely personal view into his normally kept silent feelings for Sora. At the thought of Matt, his eyes wandered to TK, whom sat next to Kari, not seeming as clueless and wondering as much so as the others. Perhaps, this made sense because he was Matt's brother.

He probably new about as much as he did, which was considerable, he'd been with Matt the day after the final soccer game, the day that he left early, and he himself by chance happened to be the only one who noticed. They'd talk that day, becoming closer than their friendship ever went back when they were younger, when the prospect of connecting was left an option only after fighting for their lives.

Matt had told him, the feelings he was afraid to admit, the fact that he saw Tai with another girl, why it was that the day he confronted him about it was also the day before their sudden 'sick' leave from attending school. Tai ad approached Sora then, explaining to her after explaining to Matt #which was also after they reduced one another into pulp# that it was a misunderstanding, why the girl left his house just before the school day began, early in the morning. This particular concept Izzy saw himself in the video, further confirmation that the level of lovesick Matt was on was exactly what Izzy'd guessed he was on.

From the encounter, details that Matt chose to disclose revealed his sincere thoughts of the girl he once called 'just a friend' long before he outright said anything.

"I'm going to go for a breather, maybe go home first, I'll see everyone tomorrow at school."

Surprise, as the primary female main spoke.

Everyone was suddenly cauht off guard once again, as Sora stood, grabbing her phone from the tabletop as she went on her way to the door.

His attention immediately shifted to Mimi as he felt a light touch of his hand. The door opened, catching his interest briefly before he returned focus to his girlfriend, whom squeezed his hand a second time.

She nodded the doot, and whispered, leaning into him that she'd see him soon. He nodded back at her, and they share a quick peck as the honey brunette stood, excusing herself, "Sora wait, I'll go with you!" she turned to the group, " It's a little stuffy feeling in here, be back soon, guys" She smiled warmly, turning to assure the group that things were in control.

She too left, quickly putting on her shoes and again, the door sounded.

Izzy quickly assessed the situation in the room, taking action to help return the group whose souls seemed to be preoccupied on another plane.

"Davis, TK, mind giving a hand with this projector? I'll disconnect the wires, you two move the laptop tray into the guest room, would you?"

Surprised to hear their names, the two friends glanced at each other a brief moment before rising from their seats, almost simultaneously.

"Yeah, no problem Izzy"

"Yeah, sure Iz"

Izzy gave them a grateful smile, fully capable of doing both tasks, watching satisfied as the others in the room began to process the situation at hand and return to themselves, stretching from their seats and talking.

* * *

**-TKamiya-**

* * *

_'Keep going. Don't stop.'_

Once again choosing to ignore the cries of not only her best friend, but her muscles, Sora's sneakers sounded distinctly against on the pavement.

Mimi did what she could to attempt to catch a breath. Her heart beat uncomfortably, feeling as though functioning three times her normal rate. Once able to stand, she needed the leverage of pushing herself up from resting her hands on her knees to stand tall, heading to speak to a corn stand owner in the Farmer's Market.

"Excuse me, but did you happen to see a girl with auburn hair hurriedly run through here?" The woman seemed distracted by Mimi's condition, hair ruffled and breathing ragged, before she answered her.

"Well yes, I did, my was she fast." Mimi couldn't help but look eager as she waited for the grandmother to continue. "She went down that alleyway."

"Thank you so much, ma'am, have a good day!", and with it, she was again on her way.

"My, those two are real speed hounds."

* * *

**-MIshida-**

* * *

"Damn Tai and his "Hey Sora wanna play soccer?", and damn that girl for being so freakin' athletic."

"Ugh.. Where could that girl be_?" _her brows creased at the prospect of her friend being left alone to sort out her thoughts. If it were her, she knew she would've requested hr friend's presence. "Where am I?" She glanced around at her surroundings, a familiar feeling flooding her head.

"Wait a minute..." Mimi continued to mumble to herself, looking at the sign. "Coral Avenue.. that means?"

* * *

**-STakenouchi-**

* * *

Sora slid down the trunk of the tree, her heart as a wreck as the train of thought.

What did the video mean? Did Matt..

Not having much time at all to really ponder by herself, she looked up as the leaves rustled to her right, footsteps crunching their way into derailing her bit of silence she'd went through trouble to achieve.

"Sora! Thank God I found you. Are you okay?" Mimi was audibly worried as she sat next to her friend, wondering what her friend could've been thinking about, she herself having been left utterly silent at the result of Matt's video. She could only imagine the turmoil of Sora's mind, knowing that the sudden factor of Matt and feelings complicated her heart, of which she'd confessed to Mimi was hesitant about staying with Tai. She patted the normally emotionally secure her lightly on the shoulder, adjusting herself against the bark of the tree.

"Mimi, I don't know what to think... I'm just... I'm just confused." She studied her friend, tears threatening to fall. For her first serious relationship, was also this serious load on her shoulder of love triangles. "Was it just a video? Was this why he's been different lately?" Sora sighed, hugging her knees close as she rested her chin against them. "What is he feeling.. ?"

The question was left hanging, her head and heart not ready to fully confront the situation.

Mimi tried her best to comfort her friend, hands on her shoulders. "Sora, I'm sure he's willing to talk to you"

"Then why did he stay quiet when Tai and I got together?"

"Feelings can develop, or maybe he just wanted the best for you.." Knowing her friend, she knew that this perspective was going to trigger her self-reflection, and cause her to scrutinize and review nearly every event that had ever involved the three friends together. She knew it would utterly confuse her, but knew it was the only thing that could revisit and resolve Sora's turmoil inside of her old, hidden childhood crush on Matt, and force her to choose between him and Tai.

It was quiet in the park for a few moments as she wordlessly rubbed circles into her friend's back, giving her mental space, physical comfort.

"I'm always here for you, you know that right?" Sora nodded, tears in her eyes as Mimi smiled at her, arms open for a hug. "It's okay, you'll figure it out."

"Thanks Meems, I owe you one." Sora smiled, sniffling.

"Aw, what are friends for?" Mimi reached out again and pulled Sora to her, earning a short giggle from her friend.

"I know you're still thinking things over, but what are you going to do about Matt? When you see him, that is?" Mimi asked, good-naturedly. A breeze passed by, a few leaves flowing in the gust of wind.

Sora looked out at the park, seeing kids begin playing with a soccer ball in the distance, their laughter filling the stressful air with positivity. Mimi's gaze followed her's.

"I honestly don't know."

After a few minutes of basking themselves into the nostalgia the kids playing amongst the bright green grass has brought, Mimi spoke out.

"Well, let's get back to the gang. They're probably worrying, trying to find out where the heck we lovely ladies are." Mimi suggested, smiling widely.

"Yeah, we better." Replied Sora, a small smile on her lips.

Inside, she had two questions nagging her. One: Why cared she so much what Matt felt of her and two, she wondered what she was going to do between the two boys.

Mimi stood first, offering a hand to help her friend up. Sora accepted. They gradually got on their way, deciding to bathe in the sunlight and nice weather for a bit more, figuring that the others could bear to wait just a bit longer.

"Next time you decide to run out... give me some time to call a taxi first. Soccer, I may have to join it, just to talk to you. Do you see my hair?!" Sora couldn't help it, genuinely laughing freely, the two friends continuing along their way back.

* * *

A/N:

**Please review if you like, dislike... It'd be extremely appreciated. :) Thanks for reading and thank you to everyone for the time of day. Even if you hated it, at least you gave this chapter a hit! :)**

**-SoratoMusicStories**


	4. Tired

**Blue wolf luv red phoenix, thank you so much for favoriting me (the author), my story, putting my story on alert, putting **_**me**_** on alert, and for reviewing (I'm not kidding, she actually did all this). I had to specifically mention you since it wasn't possible for me to PM (Private message ) you. :) Thank you for everything, again.**

**To my all readers, thank you all for giving my story and me and chance. You don't know just how**** much you're apprieciated. :)**

Now to the main attraction. Here's the chapter four, I apologize for the lack of action, this was all I could manage for now. [Just an FYI, this chapter covers Matt's thoughts on the video, Sora, and a explanation of how he had gotten a solo contract through flashback, the likes. I suggest you read it if you want to be filled in on the gaps that may occur later.] I do not own anything mentioned.

* * *

Note: On 7/16/13' [Sincere apologies for the gigantic gap of time between edits] this chapter was revised. That should sound familiar by now.

* * *

**Just So you know Sora**

**Chapter 4**_**: **__In a Day's Work_

* * *

"Great job, Matt. One of your best works yet. I may be seeing a major hit in the making here."

Rising from a his chair from behind a panel of controls, the chair screeched as it rubbed against the hardwood floor. The man, Zack Costello. His nametag was worn proud, high on his custom tailored suit , initials woven in red on his right chest. Underneath his name read 'Manager: Yamato Ishida'. He applauded, smiling widely in unhidden satisfaction at the male who'd just returned from behind the glass separated room.

Matt looked distracted as he sat down and sought out a drink left prepared on the mini table beside the couch, a few feet away from where Costello stood. As the water in the plastic bottle began making it's way to soothe worn vocal chords, the singer could see the distorted outline of his manager waiting patiently, hands clasped, for him.

"We've got the playback here, Matt, what do you want to-"

"Well? Play it, of course!" Zack looked to the technician sitting beside his abandoned chair with a piercing, expectant gaze. The technician gulped, nodding, hurriedly turning back to the desktop in front of him, headphones that rest slightly above his left ear back in place. "Why the nonsensical questions when our Matt here has just spent hours of precious time recording and using his voice?"

Attention once again fixated on Matt, resuming a smile.

"How do you feel, Matt, boy?"

The teen smiled. "Alright. I'm a bit worn, but you know, all in a day's work."

He pushed up the falling dark blue long sleeve button up, content when he felt it stay in place above his forearm.

"That was some emotion there." Immediately, Matt felt a weight become placed on his shoulders. He gave a the older man a small smile, suddenly becoming preoccupied with his khaki colored shoes, of which he tucked the bottom ends of his similarly colored pants into.

"Thanks Zack. I tried hard."

Zack smiled even more, his chuckle stretching his smile wide across his face, Matt saw, finally sitting back up. "You're too humble, Matt. That level of emotion in the video and your voice was brimming the edge of turning the song into a ballad, it was so raw and intense. He walked closer to Matt, grabbing for himself a water bottle too. " You got a girl you're worried about?" Zack lightly nudged him with his elbow in the process of straightening himself up, now standing beside Matt, watching the man at the computer flip through some clips of the music video he'd shot yesterday.

"Uhm,"

"The audio's pieced together and synced up now, Matt."

Matt secretly sighed in relief. Saved, from a very personal and uncomfortable talk with his manager.

"Really?" Suddenly, Zack's face was lifted into glowing anticipation, making his way back towards the sound panels. "Matt, you coming?"

"Yeah, Zack" Matt stood, weightless aside from his body mass physically, but emotionally with baggage. He approached the sound technician, just as the first notes filled the air from the wall mounted stereo speakers. He was quiet, watching his manager point out several beat alterations to the worker, feeling disinterested, lost in his own voice, internally agreeing with Zack that yes, the emotion in his voice was raw, definitely something different from someone singing a pre written song. This, was from his heart. His confused, and hurt heart.

**-Matt-**

I assume we've all heard of the theory that a girl and a guy couldn't be best friends without complications?

When I first heard of it, as a child with no hormones, no complications to worry about when playing ball with the neighbor's daughter, I didn't think much of it. Why should I have? It was a rule applicable solely to the cheesy teens whom couldn't figure out existent or not when they thought they'd developed feelings for their friend. It didn't apply to me, I wasn't like the other guys who were insecure and needy about getting into relationships, and wanted the safety net and comfort of someone they knew would at the very least answer their confessions with a humane heart, of honesty.

Wrong. I turned out to be wrong.

Between the three of us, Sora, Tai and I had nine to ten years, of which we were almost always found with one another, whether it'd be two alone, or a rowdy mess as three.

**-YIshida-**

Life was simple, everyday was of minimal learning compared to high school, fundamental yes, but minimal, the priority if each day being one thing: play.

They almost always were at Sora's house, the proactive arms of her parents believing that as a yet to grow young girl, she was to be as close to home, close to safety as much possible all the time, despite who it was she was with.

This never was never easy for Sora to swallow, always having been the head-strong, capable independent girl she was fully grown into now. She refused to have her parents protect her like glass did fragile artifacts in a museum, no, she was going to be as rowdy as life could allow her to be and grow up just fine, still safe, and still there.

She was one in a million, growing up almost exactly opposite of what her parents would've ever guessed, a free spirit willing and able to do almost anything so long as she believed in it enough. She was his close friend, this outlook in life appealing to him, drawing him in, even as a child. His schedule became built around time with her as well as Tai.

There was none like her. She was the lone illuminating personality that stood out from other girls, of whom were involved within primarily just befriending other girls, something Sora never had problems with, able to be anyone's companion, whether a popular name or a shunned kid in class. Her heart was forged of pure gold, and she carried herself with a sense of worth- something that sadly seemed to be missing in many girls today. She was without a doubt, different from the rest.

It was only as time counted years to follow that he really understood completely, thoroughly, that Sora was the kind of special that he'd wanted to be more than platonic with. Despite the girls that he'd met, although he had fans that admired his every move with unconditional support, he was finally at a conclusion to his troubles through continuous reflection and assessing, alone in the silence.

Throughout his career, he had always treated the prospect of fans with the uttermost gratitude, knowing that they were the fruit of work, the dream that was once too far away to reach for him like it was most captured, as he was signed. The fans grew from that opportunity, and he was humbled that he could bring joy to people outside of his own direct life.

Though in his concerts the floor filled with masses of people, of life and sound, the truth was, that it was as soon as he left the hall where the stage stood, he was consumed by silence.

It was tough, the work he put through after being signed. It was lonely as the executive gave him a request to train his appearance to fit his stage persona, a suggestion that he should make use of the vocal instructors the company had readily available to him and all other prospective stars. It was during this time that he really dug into his thoughts and confusions when it came to the topic of Sora.

When he had reached an answer and finally found a label to describe his feelings for his childhood friend, he was once again plabued by silence as most his time was spent composing songs and beats, or recording, be it video or audio. His free time became consumed by the blooming career he'd thought he never could reach, and relationships began to suffer a drift. What was once his top priority, his relationship with Sora and his other friends took second seat to his work. In this time apart, he realized that he was not alone in his feelings.

Two months, two grueling months spent with the masses of people he accredited to his emotional fulfillment as a growing teen whom needed to begin work, but two months he spent away from Sora just as he's began to understand what he felt.

When he returned, to her, to the school life he left behind, he was rattled to find himself being one step too late- the one thing he feared of Sora having become true. She was attached. He knew her well, and understood that she never mislead anyone when being approach with a confession. She felt for Tai. She felt for his best friend.

Soon after, he was introduced to the feeling of envy, and began to excel in hiding his thoughts behind masks, something he had grew out of since growing accustomed to others, but was forced back into as he watched his two best friends continue to love one another and break his heart.

After returning the thing that caused his to lose his chance at something more than just friends with Sora again demanded his attention, and he took the chance of revealing his feelings through the song he was sure some knew were of the story of the friendship between Tai, Sora and himself. He altered the story, writing a plotline with his words that described the feeling of loving someone at the wrong time, himself being the one to bear hurt.

It was risky, but he was done hiding. He had no time left as it was.

**-JSYK-**

"Right, keep me posted on the progress of editing, and I'll be here as early as I can tomorrow, I've got to leave right now, okay?"

Matt was driven out of his thoughts as the sound of his manager brought him back into reality. He uncrossed his arms and gave the man turning to him a smile as the tucked his hands into his pockets, the final notes of the soon reverberating from the speakers.

"Matt, I've got to leave now for a custody case with my ex-wife, I'll see you bright-eyed bushy tailed tomorrow, alright? He lightly patted Matt's back as he passed by, heading towards the door to grab his jacket.

The teen waved goodbye and smiled slightly to himself at the sight of his manager usually prime kept, goatee brushed and dressed in proper attire, looking flustered as he continue to stare at something on his phone, haphazardly throwing his jacket on.

"You're without schedule for the rest of the day, I'll catch you tomorrow for brunch okay? I'll already be in here waiting." Zack tucked the phone back into the inside pocket of his suit, rushing to grab his suitcase. "Bye!"

"See you tomorrow, Zack"

**-SoYou'llKnowSora-**

"Yeah, cut that out- right click, give me properties.. that should be fine, go ahead and run the background music through, see if the video and audio are in sync."

Again Matt smiled, grateful and admiring the fact that Jon, the chief of effects and the one in charge of giving everyone their own piece of video to edit, was already working hard, now in the editing room readying the video for their release date tomorrow night.

"Hey, guys? I'll be headin' out, okay?"

"Oh! Mr. Ishida! Thanks for informing us, hope you have a nice day!" He turned to beam a smile to his left, an editor waving at him a goodbye.

"Thanks Becca, but remember what I said? You guys can call me Matt. We're practically family."

The editing and effects team smiled their aprieciation, and a round of goodbye's were directed at the teen star as he took to close the door.

"See everyone tomorrow"

Matt waved back, headed through the hallway and into the spacious sound booth, where the rest of the crew was packing everything up and transporting the various pieces of equipment into the warehouse storage area out back.

"Ay Matty! Nice work today!" Called a teen, looking to be around Matt's age, letting a large case be moved down to the ground, the singer walking towards him.

The two half - hugged, shoulder touching shoulder, and pulled back, the crew member sitting atop the beforementioned case and tugged at his long sleeve plaid, rolling it up.

"Hey Matt."

"How's it going Ishida?"

"Jorge. Chris. How you guys doing?" Matt had let go of his friend, now turning to greet the other crew members. They exchanged fist bumps, all seemingly happy to see the blonde.

"Good, can't complain much." He finished greeting a brunette with a fist bump and took a step back, subconciously putting his hands in his pockets.

"Good." Matt smiled warmly at them, remebering his first day at the record label, and the first time they met. They as a group had 'creative differences' in the beginning, and still yet he couldn't have asked for better crew members.

**-YMIshida-**

Yamato Ishida slowly made his way past the revolving doors of Arista Records, his big chance at a solo contract. He checked again the slip of paper he had written an address on, glancing at the company base that could help him start his solo career.

Last Friday, he was in the mist of taking a break from the noisy lunch bay and was outside, relaxing by himself, where few people chose to spend their time, preferring the indoors to the bright, heating outdoors. He was observing a mother finch and it's chicks when his cell rung, his ringtone interrupting the quiet mummers of those speaking outside.

Straightening his stance, he lifted himself up from resting his forearms on the railing. Matt reached a hand behind him, forcing his long black button up to rise a bit, aiming for his cell, which he always kept in his back pocket. Glancing at the sleek screen, he saw no icon flashing him a name and raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

'402-899-5433', an unknown number.

Momentarily pausing to think out the possibilities of a fan being able to some how retrieve his number, the musician pondered on whether or not taking the call was a good idea.

The cell he had on him now was a private one, meaning only a select few of his friends and close business partners knew the digits to. Everyone whom the number was given to, was on his contact list, of which he used as reference when it came to having a list of those who may have accidentally revealed his number.

Deciding to just take a chance, he answered.

"Yeah, this is Matt."

"Mr. Ishida! We were hoping to be able to get a hold of you."

"We?"

"Yes young man. We. As in Arista records."

Matt blinked, looking around him at his surroundings, the feelings of something great was in the midst of happening to him, standing straighter and then suddenly void of movement as he waited for the man to resume speaking.

"Our sources say that you're looking to drop your band's old contracter and go solo? Is that so?"

Matt stood there, dumbfounded that the record label could be the one coming to him, seemingly trying to offer a contract deal, instead of the situation going the other way around. Though the band was popular in the years that they were together, he never dared to assume that offers would be coming to him in his attempt for a solo music career.

"Yes... may I ask how exactly your sources found that out?"

He furrowed his eyebrows at the sound the man made, curious and confused. "Tsk tsk tsk. You know full well that I can't divulge you that information Yamato. " He could hear the smile in his voice, and that brought one to his. If the person on the other end of the line was going to be his interviewer, he was glad that they seemed to be making light coversation. That is, for stangers.

"Well then, can I ask what caused you mister...?"

"McWilliams. Howard McWilliams.**"**

"McWilliams. Right. Can I ask what drove you, Mr. McWillians to call me?"

"Well, Mr. Ishida. Straight to the point I see?" Matt attempted to intervene here, but wised up once the man- Mr. McWilliams, began again.

"The purpose of this call is to ask you whether or not you'd consider a deal with Arista records?"

**-AristaRecs-**

Looking around, he saw dozens of people mingling about, carrying stack of papers, briefcases, the typical items a office worker would have. All were dressed in professional attire of a sort, and he was glad that he'd opted out of wearing those jeans he'd considered earlier that morning at home.

Finally spotting the reception desk, the blonde teen gulped, loosening his tie a bit in an attempt to breathe easier, her nerves casing him to begin suddenly rehearsing basic facts about himself he'd thought he may have to answer for the interviewer. Gradually, he made way towards the receptionist.

Upon reaching the desk, he rested his wrists on the counter, hands a bit apart, waiting patiently to be acknowledged.

While waiting, his habit of shifting weight from one foot to the other came into play, and he heaved an audible sigh, wondering why the woman wasn't paying him mind. Starting to feel a bit agrivated, he lifted a finger, hoping to catch her attention from the corner of her eye, ready to say something. Managing to only get as far forming the words, "Excu-" with his mouth before he was given a sloppy wave, pointing to the general driection of a sign off to the side on the counter that he hadn't noticed before.

'Must ring bell. No bell, no service.'

Brain just registering the rule, and he hesitantly, what on earth kind of friendly service this staff member was giving him, lifted his wrist to ring the bell.

The receptionist immediately looked up, dropping her pen onto the several sheets of paper, finally giving confirmation of Matt's exsistence.

"Hello there sir, welcome to Arista Records, have you just arrived here?

Now giving the woman an incredulous look, Matt responded, subconsciously dragging out the syllables of his answer, something he did whenever asked a, what he thought, nonsensical question.

"Uh... yeeaah. Sure." He took his hand from his pocket to briefly look at the name on it and continued. "I'm here to meet Mr. McWilliams?"

"Oh sure! What's the name?"

"Ishida. First name Yamato."

"Mmn hm. Okay, I'll tell him you're here. For now you may sit down over there."

A bit surprised at an immediate reply, Matt guestered towards the office sofas, arranged next to large tinted windows. "Ther-"

"Yes!" The receptionist, replied, suddenly happy and joyful.

"Thanks, um, Barb." Matt noticed the golden tag attached to her shirt and smiled at her, receiving one in return before heading off to take a seat.

**-LoveTriangle-**

"Sign here, here, and here." Matt complied, having already read the terms and agreeing for the most part that they were resonable.

"Alright then, Yamato." Howard smiled, his edge tie slipping from resting the desk and stood to shake his newly established partners' hand. The two people beside him followed. Zack watched beside Matt as the teen stood to meet the hand with his own. "Welcome to the Arista family." Costello had arrived late, but had made it in time to join Matt at the interview. The room was full of cheers and warm welcomes and Matt could not help but smile at the people of whom he'd be working with for, most likely (and hopefully), the rest of his musical career.

**-TraineeNow-**

"Yamato, I'd like to introduce you to your crew."

Matt stepped forward, reaching out his hand to a jet black haired male. Looking at his outstretched hand, Matt realized that there was a obvious difference in the formality of their clothes. While the crew member wore simple, comfortable clothes, Matt wore a white dress shirt and dress pants for the occasion. Not so comfortable, but classy.

The crew member observed Matt, taking in his clothes, and remained silent. A different member of the crew decided to help Matt, or rather, the crew worker.

"Hi there! My name's Chris, I'm the fun one of the group. Ladies love my humor." Chris seemed very such like someone who was about the fun and irresponsible things, making Matt smile at the goy a little, reminded of Davis, but still slightly offended by the still quiet male standing in front of him.

He motioned towards the waving male, "That there is Jorge- uh... try not to call him George... " he mumbled to lowly, the few words just barely loud enough for Matt to catch. "You definitely don't wanna do that..." The brunette shook his mind clear of whatever thoughts he seemed to be lost in, and stuck out his hand, of which Matt took, recovering, but still a bit thrown off as to why the first crewman was giving him the evil eye.

"And as you've already met, this happy fella right here is Bryce." The brunette, dressed in an simple red graphic tee, at this point threw him arm around- the first crewman, 'Bryce's' neck, weighing it down. Not seeming to much like the excess weight or cheerfulness, the male took Chris's arm off of him, sternly but careful, mumbling something inaudible.

Jorge, Matt saw was a bit quiet, so he approached him, trying his best to sound friendly.

Glancing at the bubbly Chris and his polar opposite Bryce, he turned back to the crew member in front of him, wondering to himself if the Crest of Friendship had been given to him by mistake. It seemed that it was going to take effort for him to get comfortable, even with the bubbly Chris as he took a considerable amount of time to become close to the new Digidestined. He reached out to Jorge with a hand, hoping that he would get a reaction more positive than Bryce's. For now, he couldn't tell if the boy was quiet or carrying a grudge on him.

_"_Hello. My name is Jorge." He almost sighed in relief as he noticed that member spoke his name with an accent, a pleasant sounding Latin American twist to the word 'Hello'.

"Matt." Giving Jorge a returned smile, he turned back to face Bryce and Chris.

"So." Bryce took a step towards Matt, body language stiff, as though challenging him.

Bryce, Matt had later found out, had thing against rich people who expected everything to be handed to them on a silver platter. "The ones that don't work, but are still recognized as part of the team." Unfortunately, he had never heard or known of Matt's notoriety for being stuborn & anything but a slacker. Which of course, causes just a tad bit tension. "Just a memo.", Chris had warned him later on as the quartet began seeing more of each other.

"I. Ain't. Gonn' Be. Anyone's personal butler. Don't except to be fanned lying on a lawnchair while Jorge or Chris peel some grapes for you. And if you think I'm gonna get in a tux & follow you everywhere with an umbrella just so you can have your precious phone calls in shade_.._. Sorry to say big shot, you're wrong." He went steely-eyed and Matt could tell he was serious, and he was not oblivious to the contempt of the image Bryce had of him, even before they really new anything of each other's likes and dislikes.

"Now Bryce! That's not a way to talk to-" Finally having enough, the scout intervened.

"No... it's alright." Matt held out a hand, signaling for the scout to drop the lecture. Bryce eyes bore into his and he reciprocated it with the same amount of intensity.

The two locked eyes, silence coming over the room until Chris decided to comment with honest sincerity, as the boy turned out to be a bit oblivious to his surroundings.

"So... I can see this team'll be a good fit!"

**-JSYKS-**

From the first day, Matt had figured that Bryce was not the type of guy to take orders from someone who he didn't feel like should, and that he wouldn't be kissing anybody's behind just to get on their good side.

He argued, rebeled, and nearly got fired several times. Bryce Tilo was not one to try and suck up to Matt, nor was he one to do anything besides his job, of which he did exceptionally well. He headed the trio, and often tuned and repaired any instruments with malfunctions. It was only his attitude that could jeopardize his job.. He just did his job, nothing but, and there wasn't much else he would had done willingly for Matt.

Which of course, made Matt smile.

There weren't many people who actually treated him as an 'Average Joe'- and didn't try to befriend him for the sole reason of publicity. Those were the ones he ended up trusting them completely to have his back. He had no secrets they asked about that he didn't tell.

Eventually warming up to one another, the crewmen became good friends with the very person for whom they hauled equipment and operated instruments for. In time, they each discovered the reasons behind each other's personality, sharing stories and eating out often when possible, connecting on personal aspects of life.

Yamato learned not to be cocky and expect praise everywhere, Bryce, not to, as they say, 'judge a book by it's cover', and Chris in time learnt that there were times that called for enthusiam, and times that didn't. Jorge, became a bit more talktive, opening up a bit more, and the group of friends found that he was very smart, able to possibly if Izzy a run for his money.

"So then, I'll head out first, just wanted to holler at you, just to let you know." Matt smiled at them, realizing how lucky he was to be able to get along with most of those involved in his life, right down to his stage crew.

"Alright Matty. We'll see ya." Bryce gave Matt another half-hug. "Have a good one, brother." He smiled genuinely at Matt, the other crewmembers staking their turns with biding goodbye.

"See you Ishida!"

_"Hasta luego Matt."_ Jorge responded to his leave, with Chris going with his usual habit of referring to Matt by his last name. The two called out to the musician, causing him to look back and wave on his way out the doors.

"Cool. I'll see you guys in two days!"

Now at the door, he used his forearm to push against the brace, grabbing his jacket he'd hung early in the morning on the coat rack next to the door, and left. He walked out from the storage warehouse and headed towards the building's main entrance. Opening it up, Matt glanced up at the sky as he was pelted with light rainfall, throwing on the article of clothing, leaving the hood down as he felt the anticipated rain of the day cool his skin.

What's was a bit of rain to clear thoughts?

* * *

A/N:

Honestly, I'm a bit taken aback by the length of this chapter... the original, unedited one was ironically short. 'Editing' should've been called 'Complete Construction'. :) Anyway. For those of you who managed to read through it all, I'm really happy that you did so, despite the lack of adventure. :) Thank you for your time and support! Please all, take a few seconds/minutes of your time to send me a review, it's a confidence booster. Without reviews, I feel a bit defeated, sadly. A simple "Ok" is fine, thanks much all, until next time. :)


	5. Issues

_**I'm here again. :) Thanks to my reviewers and speacial thanks to Fragileheart-brokensoul and blue wolf luv red phoenix for the advice:) Enjoy.**_

_**7/17/13 Edited**_

* * *

**Just So You Know Sora**

_Chapter 5: Issues_

* * *

HHOONNKKK!

SCREECH!

Almost everyone on the sidewalk of the school simultaneously jerked their heads in the direction of the telltale car horn. Only a handful of students of whom seemed too tired to care, their eyes outlined with dark circles just glanced briefly, then continuing on their ways.

It was the first day back to school, and already there was trouble? The masses of students, equipped with heavy sagging backpacks began to murmur, curious as to what was happening.

The yellow hummer stood routed in it's spot, the thought that someone may have been hit quickly spreading to the outermost spectators of the incident.

Those closer to the parking lot were able to hear the driver inside cursing, and breathed a sigh of relief they'd not realized they were holding to see a distinct auburn color emerge from the other side of the bulky car. Gradually, the crowd of people shrunk, words of reassurance shouted to the further away observers. Teens resumed the start of their days, heading towards the school entrance.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, sorry everyone"

Sora felt immensely embarrassed to find all the attention she'd drawn giving her odd looks, soon becoming disinterested but amused as they walked by, some nearby mumbling incoherent words.

"Guess someone's sleepy on the first day back"

A voice from behind her spoke clearly, making her want to hide her face in her palm. She was sure her cheeks were on their way to matching the color of her hair, feeling the heat rise to her face, hurriedly apologizing to the angry man in the car.

"Sheesh, would you step back I might really hit you" She backed up a step further to meet the curb, stepping onto it, briskly heading towards the building and hopefully away from the man and the almost accident scene. She heard the tires crunch against the pebbles that sprinkled across the blacktop of the lot, the man taking off. She slowed her steps, focusing on looking downwards, occasionally garnering courage to glance at the other students around her.

She looked silver watch on her right arm, of which was slim in size and beginning to darken slightly as a result of her soccer sessions with Tai.

It was 7:36, early enough for her to find her friends and chat before heading to class. She'd left her house at 6:45, opting to take a walk as opposed to the bus route her parents had suggested for the day.

Tai was still at the convention, as he had told her in a phone call late the night before, he would be back tomorrow, for the trip suffered transportation issues.

It was late night, definitely well pass midnight that she'd been woken from her thoughts, her phone on, a random playlist chosen on a whim in an attempt to drift herself into sleep.

Suddenly the familiar tune that linked Tai to her cell interrupted the slow RNB she was humming along to, and though surprised, Sora slid her finger across the screen to accept the call. He'd apologized for the time of the call, Sora smiling as she heard his friends teasing him about who it was he was calling, and they talked a good period of time before her boyfriend had to end the call, rushed to say goodnight as his room inspector was coming. They'd bid their goodnights, and Sora returned to her playlist for the majority of ten minutes before she set off to sleep.

Maybe that was why she was so distracted, and the Hummer nearly managed to hit her as she crossed the street, ignorant of her surroundings.

Sora sighed. She knew that the lack of sleep wasn't the only factor that caused her to be usually unaware, something that was completely unlike herself.

For the time being, as Tai was not home yet, she was to find a way to and from all activities, school being first on the list. She understood that at a moment's notice her friends would offer her a ride to school, Izzy and Mimi already having done so, but she declined.

Sora thought things over best when she was alone, and it was the same reason she chose to walk in place of riding the usually crowded morning bus. At this time made way to their workplaces, to school and a seat was something hard to find.

And so, during the way to school, she was lost within the depths of her mind, attempting, wishing, that she would be able to resolve the questions she had about what exactly she felt deep down in her heart, but to no avail. Her feelings confused and troubled her, even beginning to cause her to question the benefits of having male friends and questioning the use of a relationship, this early in life. The walk did nothing in terms of resolving issues, but instead to arise more.

Matt.. did she feel for him? If so, what? If not, what else could this be?

She shook her head, thoughts returning once again to the people around her, now all uninterested in the girl so distracted she was almost hit by car, and just pulled on the door handle that lead them into the school building. She did so too, deciding that the short walk- no not short, the forty-some minute walk she took only seeming effortless and not time-consuming, as she not once worried about anything aside from her relationship with the two boys whilst she walked, was enough for her to handle. For the moment, she was tired of feeling.

Sora passed through the second set of doors, headed towards the library, towards her friends she knew would be there waiting to start their days. Her head and heart felt heavy, though she had thought to have thrown her worries away, and at the moment, she was already done with the day.

**-HeartSpeaksFirst-**

"..Thou art more lovely and more temperate.."

The amount of frustration lingering in the air was thick enough to stop a bullet which simplified the Shakespearian language from entering the brain. Analyzing poems had always achieved this effect, she theorized, regardless of age and grade.

Sora's gazed was fixed at the front of the room, where her teacher stood at the SmartBoard, continuously written words without meaning as the class mindlessly jotted down all things written and erased. She blinked, sitting up to review the notes of her sheet of paper, realizing that she too was unable to understand what exactly it was that they were reading.

Normally she was well-off in the class, but she found herself waiting anxiously for the bell to ring and dismiss the class. It'd been an hour, and most of her friends- she looked to her right at Mimi whom had her phone in her hands, hidden from the view of the teacher even if she had cared to look,- were bored and preoccupied with either their phones, doodling or sleeping. The what looked like texting girl felt the gaze set on her, waving at Sora, a goofy smile on her face. Sora waited curiously as the girl lifted a finger, silently asking her to wait as she ripped a piece of paper from the virtually empty notebook sat on her desk.

Glancing up to see the teacher busy configuration the SmartBoard, Sora reached down to retrieve the ball of paper, reading the message Mimi had sent. It felt silly to be using this method as she now had a phone, but because it wasn't her nature to bring her phone charged often, a habit Mimi knew full well, and because she'd left her phone on as she drifted to sleep after Tai's call, it was the only choice for communication.

'Did you want to talk? -3'

She looked back at Mimi, seeing her friend smile at her, throwing her a heart sign with her hands, beaming a radiant eye smile just as Sora felt the boy in the seat in front of her turn too. Their eyes met. It was an awkward moment for Mimi, and immediately, Sora felt herself fighting off a fit of laughter. Eventually writing a message in reply to her friend, she took her time quietly balling it up and throwing it her way.

'No, thanks :) But as you mention it, did you happen to find my bus ID that I might've left at Izzy's house yesterday when I ran out?'

Mimi mimicked the motion of snapping her fingers, looking at Sora before nodding and partly mouthed, partly whispered that yes, she had it. She reached into her pocket, producing the rectangular bus pass with Sora's name written neatly at the bottom.

Relieved, Sora sighed, reassured that her ride home was confirmed for the day. if she hadn't thought to ask Mimi, she was sure she would've been bound to walk home that afternoon, her next class being to only one in which she had anyone close too hope for help getting home from.

'Th-' she managed to mouth before an unexpected bell rang, surprising the two girls, as the students around them began to pack things and leave, the sound of zippers prominent even as the students with pre-packed bags rushed to leave before they could be handed the homework everyone was aware of siting on the podium.

Sora watched the substitute's reaction when she'd finished the writing the last of the class notes on the SmartBoard and turned around to an almost abandoned looking class. From the stack of papers on the podium, a lone sheet fell, more than thirty copies unissued. For one day, the students of the English Literature class had sudden forgotten that daily homework was a thing of existence.

"Sora, here you go," Taken aback at the suddenly closer Mimi, she accepted the bus pass handed to her "Sorry I didn't to remember to hand it to you myself, you know how forgetful I am."

**-TheCaseOfTheMissingEnglishStudents-**

"Was that the bell? Hurry, hurry!"

"Was it? Damn!"

Footsteps resounded throughout the hallways, the sound of feet alerting those lingering that it was time to make a break for it.

He watched, intrigued at the sound of the door clasp clench and release, the sound of air rushing through the metallic stand-in for a door handle alerting the students of Mr. Parker's class of the last minute addition for the day. Just as the door clasped back into place, the bell rung loud throughout the overheard speakers, causing him to grimace. No matter how many times it were that he'd heard it, his seat right underneath it was a hard one to sit at and blatantly ignore the obnoxious sound.

"You made it" he leaned forward in his seat to whisper.

"My God, Matt you scared me there. When on earth did you come back?"

He could only smile at the rare occasion that he really ever caught Sora Takenouchi off guard, amused to see her give him a half hearted irritated look, a light laugh escaping him, almost automatically.

Sora's felt her heart leap, the sound of Matt's laughter and voice something she had gone a week without hearing for herself. The last time they spoke in person was the day she saw him off along with Tai and Izzy, all by now used to the fact that their friend was known country-wide. The sendoff was simple and quick, light teasing and fun play as the auburn haired girl warned him to not trip over any lurking fangirls and to kept his hands to himself- to which he responded that he would try not to break too many hearts.

They poked fun, unrestricted in their wording style and teasing. That was a week ago, and she had to remind herself, that the boy sitting in front of her looked at her in a different light than she'd ever thought, one she was thinking may be a match to her unsorted jar of emotion towards the blonde.

"Class, find your seats and give me your attention, please."

Grumbling across the room as chairs pulled out, and people scooted inwards. Matt leaned back, eyeing the folder in the middle age man's arms as he licked the tip of his finger, a habit the students had noticed of the teacher had, the pepper and salt colored hair the same rowdy style that the science teacher wore everyday. Ruffling quickly a number of sheets inside, looking for something as the whole class observed him. They began to catch on to what was happening as he pulled cards, some of yellow and some of green wrapped identically in a rubber band, each stack a color.

Mr. Parker was a man of patterns and repetition, and by the looks of things, Sora suspected an activity involving partners - something that struck fear in the doozers of the class, because the students knew that only once before did they get partners- a semester project. Never was there partners for trivial worksheets. Beginning to speculate amongst themselves, students glanced at each other, some tapping their neighbors to get their attention and whisper quite loudly, tings along the same line. "Almost everyone got a B- or below last semester.."

"Sharp as ever." Mr. Parker smiled briefly at the class, grabbing a green expo marker, and began to write on the white board.

The class followed his movements, anxious as the tip of the marker touched the board, leaving a mark in it's wake.

"P - A - R - E - N - T - I - N - G" he concluded the cursive on the board, turning to face his class and snap the marker into it's cap.

"Class, for your semester final, you'll be taking care of a robotic baby. Find your partners on the sheet on my table here, while I go check on the delivery. Gather someplace in the room with your partner, you'll want to know the point system for this one."

* * *

_**The results, and confrontation between Sorato: Chapter 6**_


	6. The Elephant In the Room, End, Begin

Hey guys, I'm back. Two weeks and four days? I'm terribly sorry. My computer broke down on me T.T . I'm sorry to have had you guys waiting, and I hope you enjoy this :) **The chapter after this, IS MY FAVORITE** :) Thanks for your continuous support for me and my story -3

I've also updated my profile, so new things are on there now if you're interested in getting to know basics about little ol' me.

This chapter is the Monday after the video, and the basis for the future chapters. Then, **next chapter the drama begins**. Yes, begin, not continue ;)

EDITED: 7/18/13

* * *

**Feelings, controlling oneself, the baby, the hangout plan, the boyfriend and the end**

Definitely an important chapter for details, so stay tuned till the end!

* * *

**Just So You Know**

_**Chapter 6**__:_ The Elephant In the Room, the End & a Beginning

* * *

What kind of luck was this that seemed to follow Sora around?

Within the pool of roughly sixteen guys, why was it that she ended up with her best friend?

She stood by the desk of people, back towards her assigned partner, the situation hitting her at full impact as she refused to turn around and make eye contact, stubbornly continuing to stare down the notecards, 'Yamato Ishida' and 'Sora Takenouchi' written in the suddenly obnoxiously neat handwriting against the irritatingly bright florescent yellow and green.

What now?

"Alex?" A quiet boy sitting at his desk became startled when he heard his name being called, sitting up from writing in his notebook. His eyes met the girl's, and they were quiet for a moment, a smiling forming on her face. "You're my partner." The girl finished calling out her partner, picking up the two notecards, heading towards the boy. As she neared, Sora noticed a darkening red hue spreading over his cheeks.

Smiling to herself, she dropped her gaze, intending to reassess the situation that hand when accidently, she briefly made contact with a set of expectant and intrigued clear cerulean blue eyes, coming to terms with herself that though unfortunate, the dilemma could not avoided. She knew, as did everyone else that there was never negotiations with Mr. Parker, the man known throughout grades for his mantra 'Mind over Matter'. He was always up for criticism and attitude from his students, growing a thick hide no one had ever seen anyone break through. She recalled his words now, letting out a sigh of defeat.

Within a moment's notice, as the girls gathered around the table talked amongst themselves putting off joining their partners, Sora grabbed the partner tags and made a beeline for Matt's seat.

He looked surprised as she rotated the chair around to face him, smiling as casual a smile as she could muster, Mr. Parker's voice speaking to her inside her head.

'If you don't mind, it shouldn't matter' Just the handle the situation, as though there was never any video. It sounded simple, yet as difficult as anything.

"Looks like you're stuck with me and a baby this semester, rockstar." Taken aback by both her sudden appearance and immediate teasing, Matt's speaking functionality was left in the dust.

It was quiet between the two as Sora continued to mask her shaken emotions tied to the revelation of Matt and his feelings, silently wondering to herself if their friendship was going to become strained like this from that point on.

Just what was Matt thinking?

**-Buffering-**

Words.

What were they?

He continued to sink into the depths of Sora's eyes, fireworks lighting a twinkle in her eyes, a melodious laugh flowing from her lips to his ear, expression utterly breathtaking as she smiled, laughing to fill the awkward silence.

Matt really wanted to be able to directly ask her if she knew, knew of his romantic feelings for her. The rid her of her need to insincerely laugh, wishing that entity give him strength to last the next hour alone, in a dignity compromising situation. There was something off about her, he sensed the air between them become different from before, the childhood friend in front of him, for the first time, obviously uncomfortable just talking.

"I came back late last night, got to school late because I felt worn out"

"Ah, it's no wonder why Mimi and I didn't see you in the library this morning."

Conversation, when did it become such a task between best friends? As children they were insepratable, as teens, they held the pencil, hovering constantly back and forth between 'Yes, I feel' and 'No, we're friends', divided even with themselves confused with classifying their own thoughts.

**-ThingsChange-**

"Matt, Sora would the two of you come up?"

The two exchanged glances, leaving their seats.

"This" Mr. Parker reached down to his side, keys and id jingling as he carried a mechanical infant onto the table.

Not sure of what he had expected to get, Matt just stood, slightly output by the unrealistic looking baby's eyes. He was never one for nor against Chucky movies, but he was sure to avoid them for the duration of the assignment. He snuck a look at Sora, the girl too, seeming to be lost in the forever unclosing eyelids of their baby.

Their baby.

He coughed to himself, feeling heat reach to face, embarrassed for himself at the childish reaction, his sudden coughing drawing eyebrows from Sora and Mr. Parker. She looked at him, quietly asking if he was alright. He nodded furiously, clearing his throat for emphasis.

"Every number of hours, the baby will need a feeding, you'll know when," the parenting teacher chuckled lightly, retrieving a bottle from a bag at his side, "Like a normal baby, it will need to be feed through a bottle, specially designed with a sensor that triggers connection between the baby simulator and the bottle, and once it react as though you really fed it, and your points will be gauged in. Everything here- diapers, the bottles and these bracelets" he handed them each the accessory, the two teens confused as they put it on themselves, "Will be the communicating chip that recognizes you as the parents, wear them if you want credit."

Matt and Sora looked at the items, in sight awe at the function of it. "The 'batteries' for this thing is located inside the internal hardware, so there's no easy way out of this."

Izzy, was going to be extra helpful-

"Even if you managed disabled all the 'need' alerts, participation points won't be met."

At the end of the program, be prepared to be graded based on ability to react and knowing what it is that the baby needs." He looked at the two, disregarding the lack of reactions from the two, both good and bad. "Any questions?"

"This is for three weeks?"

"Yes."

"What then, do we do about school?" Sora began to fret, the thought of having to lug a baby around along with her book bag seeming like it could become an issue.

"Take them to your classes, so long as the teacher allows it." He glanced between the two, "If that's all the questions you have, remember that Aubrey carries a hefty price tag, be careful, this is worth 35% of your grade. As honors kids, don't let this simple project be the thing to ruin your records. You may leave."

"So, let's get this figured out, okay Matt?"

He let out a sigh, pulling his chair out to sit. The mechanical baby sat beside his arm, in a baby carriage.

"Sorry, I'm not sure how much time I really have outside of album promotions, and I've got a workload to do just to, if I quote, "Want to graduate in the upper half of the class." Sora empathically winced, aware that her friend had missed many days due to his work. He looked tired, now that she looked noticed the lack of live in his usually enthusiastic and mischievous eyes.

"I honestly agree with the counselor. I can just kiss top quarter goodbye."

Although he was often gone, and often missing out on the school experience due to his growing career, he had always made an effort to do as well as he could, humble as always with the knowledge that eventually he'd be without income from the music industry. He confided in Sora once that he hoped to go to college for a master's program one day.

She admired his drive, understanding that Matt was sincere in everything that he did, never one to falsify anything- even when it came to personal relationships. She'd seen this for herself when they were kids, as the teen often got into fights with Tai. She'd not once seen him approach a girl on courting terms though, and realized that she knew nothing of him when it came to his love life. She always too caught up in Tai and their relationship to really spend time with Matt and catch up the time lost to his frequent absences.

So much so, that she may have been ignorant to Matt's hurting all along.

"Don't worry though, afterschool I'll talk to Zack about my schedule and make time for the baby. It's going to be a while before I leave anywhere. I couldn't leave all the work to you.

He smiled at her, the fatigue showing in his face even as he tried on a determined expression for Sora.

"I'll take the baby for the night, you get yourself caught up on the work and get some shut eye, or else you'll age a few years too many for you to keep your fans."

He offered her a grateful smile for attempting to lift his spirits. "So, you doing anything this week?"

"Are you asking me out?" Sora teased, immediately scolding herself for the poor choice of words and her accidental reply. Inside, her heart was beating against her chest, and she felt her ribcage feeling as it would burst.

"Course' not." Matt had a nonchalant look on his face as he uncrossed his arms and leaned back against his chair. His face fell for a millisecond before he had answered her, the distraction of his busy schedule out prioritized by the thought of Sora and his feelings for her once again.

"No, I'm not doing anything really, I think." She didn't meet his eyes as she encouraged herself to speak properly, leaving behind the questionable thoughts of Matt's video behind, "I might have to babysit for my aunt sometime tomorrow and rest of the week I'm sure that I have no plans set aside yet." Sora told Matt.

"Great, I'll be sure to go over my schedule and clear tomorrow up, and make sure to update you in class. I might have something planned for the rest of the week, until Friday that is, but whatever it is I'll cancel." Matt thought aloud, curious as to how the next weeks would play out.

"Ok then how about we both take care of her Friday, none else, so there'll be no interruptions" He was surprised to hear that the two were planned to spend time together, Friday being the first in a long time since the two best friends spoke and hung out, "We've bound to have some stories to share."

Sora was nervous as she watched his reaction, wondering if he heard the implication on the word 'stories'. He beamed at her, and she was unable to tell if she caught onto her drift, but nonetheless unable to stop herself from feeling innocently excited still to connect again with her long-time friend.

* * *

"You are the biggest jerk of all time, Tai!"

Sora held her bag to her chest, still feeling the distinct pulsing of her heart beating rapidly, an expression of irritancy on her red tinted, embarrassed face. She glanced outside at the groups of teens awaiting their rides home, some laughing, some confused by the situation.

Twice in a day. Really, she was beginning to regret not taking the chance of studying and completing the early licensing program years ago. Don't worry her friends had said, a safe bunch of divers they were, they had said.

"Ah come'on Sora, I didn't mean it."

She could only look straight ahead to avoid his gaze, and the ones of the students around her. She was almost absolutely sure that at least a handful of them had seen her that morning.

Feeling a hand on hers, she felt the chink in resolve begin to spread, shattering her silent treatment when she accidently glanced at the brunette boy beside her as he smiled at her. His hand tightly, gently engulfing hers a confident smile on his face, the signature 'all-knowing' smile he'd had seen their younger days, letting her know he knew she had no way of not forgiving him.

"For the record, I was at least ten feet away from you"

She just sighed, "I almost got hit this morning."

"What!? What happened? Are you alright? You looked fine standing, though you were surprised just now"

A smile, knowing that he understood his wrongdoing. "Tai, I'm fine, I was just a little on the close call side when he came from the right. You just surprised me in the parking lot by honking so loud behind me."

"I didn't know, sorry."

"It's alright, Tai. I know you're still a kid underneath."

"What were you doing that you were so out of it this morning, and just earlier? You didn't even have earphones in when you walked a little too far from the grass."

Sora remembered, knowing that if she told Tai that he'd understand her clumsiness given her thought process, but he was her boyfriend. She was still confused about what to feel and think of things, to reveal anything about Matt just yet. The two were virtually brothers, as close TK was to Matt, but they weren't hesitant about making things physical.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking."

Tai's car continued it's way, their usual route to Sora's house, silent inside for minutes before Tai spoke again.

"Matt's into you, Sora."

Sora was left silent, not sure how to respond, too taken aback to reply.

"I think we should break up."

"W-what?"

"I saw the video, Sora. I'm sure by now you've seen it too, right?" He briefly looked over at her, face devoid of emotion but expectancy.

"Yes.."

She heard a sigh pierce her flooding brain of thoughts, "Over the past few weeks I've had time to myself." now, she looked at him, still quiet as he took his time continuing. "And I think that this relationship has it's flaw, which is fine, but I'm beginning to think that maybe our personalities don't match as well as I though they would."

He continued to occasionally look over at her, trying to see her reaction, despite driving making it difficult. He straightened up in his seat.

"What I mean is that ever since we've been in this relationship it hasn't felt right. You can't honestly say that it felt right that everyone questioned our relationship, even accusing us of joking. We've fought a lot, and honestly, I miss being with you in a way that both of us could be ourselves, and relaxed. I just feel like that's not what we are now. You know?"

"Tai, if it's Matt's video that has gotten you to feel insecure if -" the car rolled to a stop at the red light, a few minutes from Sora's stop. "If you're worried that I feel for Matt, I -" she didn't know why the words once again left her. She didn't want to risk losing Tai, on bad terms before she figured out her feelings, she didn't want anyone to hurt if she made a wrong decision.

"Can you look at me in the eyes and say that you feel completely in love with me? And that you don't feel even a bit for Matt?"

The air inside became stuffy.

Tai sighed. "It's alright Sora. I understand that you may be feeling confused, and I understand that you don't me to hurt, but have you considered Matt if we continue on like it's a perfect relationship? His chance is lost, Sora. " He approached the street Sora recognized as a neighbor to the one her apartment was at. He turned left, and again, to pull into the parking lot.

They sat there, not moving.

Finally, "I understand Tai. Thank you for understanding me too." Sora met his eyes, a small, reassuring smile that she was okay.

He returned it, reaching over to hug her.

"He really does care about you though" She felt his breath slightly graze her hair, their arms still around each other. "He deserves a chance."

"Wow, seriously, don't tell your boyfriend I said this, but you smell good."

The moment was lost, and Sora immediately pulled away, looking at the smiling brunette incredulously, the two suddenly laughing. "Ever the perv, Tai."

"That's why you loved me." Again, her expression to slowly fade, as Tai realized his choice of words.

"But there's definitely someone who'd love you right, still, if not so, he'll feel my wrath." Sora's smile came again, though a little strained.

Tai could only look at her, sympathetic to her mess of inner thoughts, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Sora, I'm fine really. We're still friends, right?"

She nodded, smiling a little wider at the outstretched pinky, accepting it with her own. Her worries were lessened. This was for the better, she knew so.

"Now go inside before Mimi gets worried."

"Thanks Tai." A genuine, glowing smile. "I love you."

"Love you too."

**-ChildhoodBond-**

"Bye, Sora!"

The red Toyota reversed, Tai's arm waved, extended from the rolled down window.

Inside her mind, things began to sinking in, and she thought over Tai's words.

Matt deserved a chance. They had drifted lately due to uncontrollable issues in time, but through distance, their bond would tighten, time and time again, each time stronger than the last.

"Wait."

She blinked, seeing the Toyota now on it's away turning out of the drive way.

"When did you get back from the conference!?"


	7. Broken, Baby

A/N: *** NEXT UPDATE INFO, EXPLAINING***

High-low, everyone :) I apologize for the space between the edits of the last chapter and this one, as summer would have it- I am faced with the babysitting of my sister. Just because one is not a toddler, it does not mean one can't act like one. 10 years, is not much to parents as the youngest child to do things alone, I see.

I'll still be watching over her as she stays over with me for a few more days, she was supposed to leave a week ago, but lest- why should my mother begin to keep her word now? :p Sorry for the tone of all this, but hope you guys can understand that I was busy catching up (fitting, with this chap), and overlooking everything she did, because I frankly don't know her maturity level, this time being the second I've seen her all year.

Anyhoo, thanks for all that can empathize with my issues of writing while SpongeBob and My Little Ponies plays at near full volume next to me at almost all times.

I started the edit before she came, but honestly got so sidetracked (As seen on this update date stamp), it's embarrassing.

* * *

I don't own anything mentioned

VIEWERS ENJOY!

**P.S.** Several comments since the editing process, and I'm excited to address you all in the next update :)

It may happen late next week, if I can manage my family responsibilities with my personally set ones, right, I'll do my best!

* * *

Note: On 7/30/13 this was revised pretty largely. Just to confirm some possible questions.

* * *

Warning: Somewhat suggestive themes involved and language. Oh, and there's going to be a whole lot of Koumi drama [No worries man, I've got the Sorato goodness covered too ;)] in this chapter, just to help emphasize the 'Drama' rating a little more. And because I love the couple. But not as much as KoumiLoccness

-This is for my loyal readers out there, enjoy.

_[SoratoMusicStories]_

* * *

**Just so you know Sora**

**Chapter 7: **_Broken, baby_

* * *

"Hey Mimi."

Sora greeted her roommate absent-mindedly as she dropped her bag onto the floor and threw her keys into a bowl set on the kitchen counter. Reaching into the refrigerator, Sora grabbed a chilled water bottle. Setting them on the table, she lifted her brow in question at the sight of Mimi continuing to pace around their co-adult leased apartment living room wearing a distracted look.

With less than a month away until the end of their high school career, and with an acceptance letter to the same institution in hand, the two friends took time to sit down and talk with their parents on the new situations coming. They decided that in order to attend the school, they would have to live in an apartment space owned by the university and live away from home.

Grudgingly, the parents came to terms with this change and Sora was allowed to live with Mimi in the apartment space her parents had leased for her to stay at, for one year as Mimi studied at her old school away from her parents' home in New York. They were stubbornly unaccepting of their daughter's request at first, but as the Takenouchis agreed to be her guardians for her stay, her parents were relieved of worries and were unconcerned about the price tag. The knew the complex owner and were able to work out a deal. Sora and Mimi lived in the apartment under the Tachikawa's name, test-driving life with one another in preparations for the four years in college impending.

The bottle crunched as Sora finished nurturing her thirst. "Meems, are you okay?" She received no answer. "Mimi!" Sora repeated, louder. The said honey brunette finally turned to her friend, surprised at her appearance, expression as though someone had tooken a bucket of water and had hurled it at her.

"Oh, Sora. I'm so sorry, my mind is reeling right now. I can't focus on anything. What did you say?" Mimi's troubled look held it's ground.

Her auburn haired best friend became concerned, eager to understand why her friend was acting so out of it. She watched, Mimi as she kept staring at her sleek, elegant wristwatch, lost in thought, the same one Izzy had given her not so very long ago.

It was designed and modified, and was built by request personally by Izzy and was one of Mimi's most valuable items, given to her as a gift along with several other things for her seventeenth birthday. That had been before they had gotten together, and around the time where the emotional teen had finally come to terms with her crush on the redhead.

It was given that she had turned tomato - red at the recieving of the gift, and amazingly, blushed a even deeper shade when brought to the origins of where the present had came from. The technician of the group had a number of odd connections, world renowned prodigy handymen included.

Matt had quietly chuckled, Tai grinned so big that he had had the others wondering if he was going to pull a muscle, and Tk & Kari just stood there next to each other trying to hold back fits of laughter at the birthday girl, all the while Izzy was shying away from looking into Mimi's eyes. Not that he easily could, considering that she kept her gaze uncharacteristically down at the floor in embrassment.

"I asked, are you okay? I can tell something's bothering you, here, tell me about it."

Sora asked, visibly concerned as she walked through the kitchen doorway to be stand by Mimi's side. The girl huffed a heavy sigh and started to blink significantly faster, making an effort hold back tears. After a while of doing so, she ended up giving in to the urge to cry.

"Mimi! why are you crying?" Sora's tone stern and concerned at once. " Tell me so I can try to help. Do you want me to call Izzy?" After hearing mention of the name, Mimi went from tears to sobs. Gently, she got her sit on their couch."It's okay... Mimi, please stop crying... I'm sure whatever it is you're upset about is going to turn out just fine."

"Sure, he may be but does it look like I will? That lying no-good.." After saying these words, a loud cry and the sobs resumed. Sora continued to try and comfort her, though unable to counsel her much without understanding the situation.

"At first, sure, he seems like a nice, trustworthy guy but what does he turn and do later on?" She managed, voice strained, to out the words in between hiccups.

"He- he gets you to trust him and fall for him and then he goes running off with any random skank that walks by! He's just like everyone else!" Shock running throughout her body, her friend temporarily was thrown off her pattern of rubbing the crying girl's back. "Oh, god, I hate him so much! I hate him!" Amidst her cries, Mimi took off the watch and suddenly threw it against the opposing wall. The watch made contact, its formerly sleek glass face now cracked. The emotional teen continued to repeat the phrase several times over, a mantra as she laid down, tears still flowing from her eyes.

Eventually, she dozed off into a slumber, emotionally and physically worn out. Not though, before Sora had been told the details of what happened.

Not nine mintues later did the apartment doorbell ring. There was a lingering pause between the chimes and Sora could tell that whoever it was on the other side of the door was conflicted about being there. Creeping quietly as possible past her resting friend, she went to answer the door.

**-KIzzyIzumi-**

The sky was dark and gloomy. During the past several hours heavy rain gradually fell and Izzy felt as if the sky was reflecting his emotions, for that was exactly how he felt inside.

It was hard to believe that not twenty-four hours ago he had all he'd needed, his relationship with Mimi, on it's way to healing from the last misunderstanding they had. Now, all that was left of their relationship was crumbs. Their once strong, trusting relationship gone wrong in a moment's passing.

It started when their shared Biochem teacher, a Latin man by the name of Mr. Armoundo, had issued the 'Genetics Project' in which was to be done and turned in by the end of the following week. The prompt was simple enough: research a partner's family and record and present their visual as well as any internal appearance and/or disorder.

Having been assigned Myra's, a girl that never seemed to understand the full meaning of 'No', partner, Izzy was forced to spend the larger part of his free time with her instead of Mimi, of whom he'd, naturally, choose over the annoyingly persistent girl anyday... given a choice. He wasn't.

At first it didn't seem to bother Mimi at all. Then, after the marking of the fourth 'busy' would-be outing together, it was becoming clear that it did upset her. Deeply. Myra wasn't helping either. As assigned partners for the project, which was worth 40% of the grading scale for the semester, as did most other Science finals, if he wanted to maintain his rank, Izzy'd have to learn to work with her.

Eventually, a decision was made. The plan: try to spend even more time with her, as crazy a plan as it sounded, outside of confined situations so that he could try to get used to the stubborn girl that was always out to bring his relationship with Mimi to a stop.

Sometimes the craziest ideas is exactly what it takes to solve a problem.

It might've worked too, had it not been for the rapidly becoming obvious fact that Mimi thought he was messing around behind her back. Hurt by the lack of trust, but understanding of her past, he'd quickly explained himself.

After a couple of misses of trying to get her to speak to him, he finally got through to her. The boyfriend, eager to assure her place in his heart, explained to her his theory, and the reason she'd witnessed him at games, and heard stories of him with 'girls' at parks. Eventually, she understood that he was not being unfaithful and their relationship had started back on the track to the way it was before.

Then came what happened earlier this morning at school.

**-MTachikawa-**

It had started off as a good day, Izzy ecstatic to be back on good terms with Mimi. After homeroom and first period Spanish was over with, he headed to Mimi's locker to inform her that he wasn't going to be at lunch. The school had a Valentine's Day Dance coming up, and the student council members had a meeting and advertisement assignment to tend to, as in the next periods before dining time he wouldn't be seeing her.

Spotting her wave goodbye to her partner in the noisy locker bay, he approached her.

"Hey." Izzy smiled, leaning in for a kiss but recieved nothng of the sort in return. He opened his dark brown eyes at the feeling of finger on his lips.

"Nu-uh. You're not out of the caution zone completely yet." Mimi told him with a smile, still managing emphasize that she was partially serious none the less. He pouted.

"But, I'm been good right? Did you enjoy the flowers, candy, and the teddy bear left at your doorstep this morning?" He watched, patient as his girlfriend thought it over, cutely so, in his opinion, displaying her habit of biting her lips. The smile on his face was uncontainable. Suddenly, she frowned.

"About that... Koushiro Izumi! Are you trying to get me fat!?"

Tooken aback from her outburst, said teen stuttered a response.

"N-No I di-didn't mean, I mean y-y-you're not, I- I swear I just thought you were cute for biting your lips-"

He was grateful to be cut off at that point by a pair of soft lips.

"Izzy" He opened his eyes, Mimi's smile greeting him "You talk too much."

The tech genius grinned at her, slowly recovering from the high, glad that he was saved from furthering his image as a lovesick fool, and- well. A kiss was a kiss. That deserved a smile, no doubt. The locker behind him sounded loudly, a student off to their destination is a hurry.

"Hmn" She pretended to think it over. "All right fine. But just one kiss." His eyes lit up on their own accord, almost as if he were a kid in a candy store. "I can resist a lot of things but not your puppy dog face." Again, the sweet taste of cherry lips caressing his "And thank you for the gifts, you're so sweet." She pulled back and smiled at her boyfriend. "Okay, maybe just one more."

After sharing another tender kiss, they broke apart upon hearing Matt, likely to be at his locker across the hallway tell them to quote, "Get a room" rather loudly, effectively publicly calling them out, earning him a 'threat' from Mimi.

The blond's only response was laughter.

"So what'd my little nerd come to see me for?" Mimi asked, hands still draped comfortably around the Council member's neck.

"Oh, I see how it is. Well, since you think I'm just a nerd, I guess I'll leave you since I should be out tending to my nerdy work." Izzy feigned hurt and started to 'turn away'.

"Wait! Izzy, you know what I mean. You _are_ a nerd, but not just any nerd, you're _my_ nerd." She tugged on his hands and gave him a peek on the side of his cheek. He smiled.

"Cliché, Mimi?" She shrugged, still smiling with Izzy, dropping her arms to tend to final touches in her locker.

"What, no lip?" he chuckled at Mimi's expression, arm frozen in mid-air from grabbing a notebook. "I'm kidding. Anyway, I just wanted to stop by and tell you I've a council thing and I won't be there at lunch. I'm sorry." Thankfully, his companion looked disappointed, but not quite angry.

"Alright then. Have fun baby." He then left her and took his time at his own locker and in walking to his next class, not caring if he was late. The teacher was nonchalant in nature, and nothing could ruin his first day of working it out with Mimi. Then again, Council did have expectations- and he had already earned a strike or two in his Family & Consumer Science course_. _

Maybe hustling it up a bit wouldn't hurt.

Shoes squeaked against the tile floors, and , the library assistant, opened the door in time to hear the bell chime and see a figure running to their destination, sounds echoing off of them into the stretch of the hallway.

**-LoveMakesPeopleDoOddThings-**

He was surprised by the painting on the sheet of rolling paper, a rare occasion that he ever tried out his hand in creativity in place of practical, knowledge skills.

Izzy stood back and took time to admire his poster featuring a couple posing in a dancing atmosphere. The picture was fairly detailed, their shadows giving the portrait a touch of realistic feel. He was pleased to find his experimental artistic 'intuition' reliable.

"Hey Izzy, me and Kev are gonna- Woah." Koushiro turned, a knowing smirk on his face. He recognized the voice. "Dude! Are you sure you're not related to like Micheal Phelps or somethin'? That's raw talent right there man." Izzy cocked an eyebrow in amusement.

"Um, Dan, Michael Phelps is a swimmer, not an artist."

"Whatev, man. I ain't all sciency and fact lovin' like you and Micky Wan or anythin'." The redhead laughed, wondering how on earth Dan had gotten into the student council. He had a feeling that it was involving his comedic nature. The guy was impossible to dislike.

"Michelle Kwan, is a figure skater. Not a scientist."

Izzy inwardly groaned. What on earth was he going to get done if she showed up to stay? The Council had a deadline to make, and he had at least two other posters to complete.

He was beginning to resent Biochemistry.

"Right, Izzy?"

"Yeah, sure."

Myra smiled. He thought she looked exactly like what he'd imagine a tigress eyeing its prey would look like. "A more fitting person to relate to Izzy is I'd say Leonardo Da Vinci only to match his intelligiance. Izzy is hardly feminine." She didn't try to conceal her thoughts as raked her eyes over his orange/white plaid button up through his coal colored jeans, and down to white shoes and back up.

As a product of puberty, Izzy had grown taller, still slightly shorter than Tai and Matt, but definitely grown to match his age. As Tai played soccer for the high school's team and was required to condition to stay healthy, and time passed by, Tai, Matt and the computer whiz were more often seen at the gym, even if it were for a little. Matt wanted to keep in prime condition as he promoted, and Izzy was drawn to the leaner lifestyle he had now, and was there purely for health reasons. He built significant definition in himself, but was never the type to flaunt it in front of anyone, and was almost always seen wearing some form of long sleeve.

Myra's roaming eyes made him shift uncomfortable under her watch.

Dan, despite his originally innocent although clueless personality, saw that things were going to get awkward and tense, and made his to leave. "Uh, yeah, I'm gonna leave, Izzy. Going to check up on Kev" he's gaze fell, avoiding Myra's glare, that clearly showed his distaste in his presence. The teen then turned to face Izzy. "Uh Iz, me and Kev are gonna hit the pods to set up some banners... See ya later, alright?" Izzy remained still, just nodding in approval. There was silence when Dan began walking away from the scene, turning the corner.

"Aye, Dan- who's that?" The aforementioned Kevin was curious to see his friend stand with a unknown girl during his work. From what he knew, Izzy was dedicated to everything he did, almost always. and wondered who the girl was that managed to get Izzy away from his work.

"Hey! Isn't that Myra? But wait, ain't he still dating Mim-"

"Shhh! Come on, let's just go."

"Bu-"

"Just shut up!" Dan whispered fiercely, applying force against Kevin, effectively forcing him to back up.

"Du-"

"Shut up! Come on, follow me, hurry up!" Dan turned Kevin around and propelled him in the opposite direction, away from Izzy and Myra.

That left only the two of them. After having stayed put for so long, Myra moved towards Izzy. "You know you and Micheal Phelps do have something in common though. A strong swimmer's body." She walked slowly and confidently towards Izzy, hands behind her, but definitely too close for comfort.

"It's hard to believe that you're not in any sports " Myra's voice was low, her face suddenly closer to his.

He swallowed, quickly taking a significant step forward, looking to create space between the girl and himself, walking over to where his newly- completed painting hung, leaving Myra standing behind him, a devious smirk on her overly red lipsticked lips.

No, what was he thinking of her lips for? It was just that she was so close to him just a moment ago.

Focus, he needed it. He didn't like the path of his thoughts were headed down.

Much less than a week, Izzy reminded himself. Less than a week since he made her hurt and feel insecure in herself and question his fidelity, less than a week that he'd made her remember her past boyfriends. He had to get it together.

"You know, Izzy I don't think you know just how much you've got me hooked on you right now. If you took a swing at me" He tensed, back towards her, the feeling and sound of slow footsteps coming towards him. "I don't know what I'd do."

"You were holding back?" Izzy grumbled, once again stiffening as Myra chuckled and contuined inching closer to him. He didn't know what to do, stuck between a wall and a bad choice. She was so close now that he'd be able to pass on either side of the gap between tables he stood in. He studied the poster, hung for painting convenience, his materials on the tables making the gap. He was in a bind, he understood that, but there wasn't a way to get her away so that anyone coming would misunderstand it as physical battery.

"Izzy babe, this is nothing compared to what's bottled up, waiting for you." She had her lips dangerously close to his ear, and Izzy shivered.

Why, did she suddenly begin acting out on her infatuation?

Stress plagued his thinking, all logical thinking virtually tossed out the window in the sudden confrontation.

This wasn't right at all.

Izzy, struggled in the same space, readjusting his body to leave space between them.

"Look, Myra. I don't know exactly what it is you're planning to do, but I don't know how many times I've got to remind you that _Mimi _is my girlfriend_, _not you or anyone else. I don't mean to hurt you, but the truth is, I don't want anyone else."

Izzy knew he was in trouble, and the only choice he had was to back up- into the corner, unfortunately. Never put your hands on a girl, the definite code of men.

Trying his best to hit a nerve enough to get her to leave him alone, he hoped she'd be gone before something irrational happened. As he had been afraid of it didn't work. Myra smirked and ran her single finger along his face, tracing his clenched, defined jawline. Izzy gulped. He knew that if he place his hands on her to push her away or placed his hands anywhere or her, she'd scream.

This was harassment towards him, but stakes would be higher if anyone saw their roles flipped.

"You know that's not true. Since no one's here why don't you act on what we both want so we can start what's meant to be? Though we'd better hurry and head towards a secluded room." She smiled, officially too much in his book.

"Because aren't the first lunch students coming back about right now? I wonder if any of your friends like to be back early to meet up with you when you're doing Council activities?"

Izzy paled. It was true. Whenever he had to miss out on lunch, the first one back would always be Mi- Oh no.

"You wouldn't." He whispered, wide-eyed, a cold sweat breaking out in the open assembly area.

"Really? Try me." The core teachers didn't come back until later on, usually in the lounge until a few minutes after their homeroom class was due, and the Council teacher had her own homeroom to manage. She wouldn't be checking up on him until after her homeroom was gone to sixth period.

"I think that's them." The unmistakable sound of slamming lockers rang in his ear.

"Those who'll be here at any minute now to walk in on us? You know, if you'd just kiss me and do what I want, maybe then Mimi'd be spared all the details and I'll maybe even throw in a 'Oh My gosh, Mimi! I'm so sorry, I just lost control, Izzy didn't do anything!' speech. Or it could go the other way around. Choose. You'd even get a confesssion of who's wrong-doing it was... or break your precious Mimi's heart and have me keep doing the work between us?"

Izzy was stumped. Obviously he'd much rather not break Mimi's heart if he could avoid doing so, but he had to choose. One way or another Mimi'd get hurt but if he did what Myra had asked. How, how was he going to get out of this mess?

"Ummmph!" Izzy's eyes widened as Myra forced herself onto him, swiftly, taking advantage of his surprise, effectively now 'underneath him'. The weight of her arms pulled on his neck, causing him to stumble and nearly fall on her. He held a hand against the wall, trying to work his way to a position of balance and to get away. Their liplock broke, the girl shamelessly voicing a moan, innocently surprised when they took notice to Mimi staring at them, tears visibly forming in her eyes.

The 'innocent' girl then 'pushed' him off her and wiped her mouth. "Izzy! What are you doing! You're in a commited relationship, this isn't right!" Mimi stared, hurt at Izzy's expression of surprise at the knowledge that he'd been caught. She bolted away, deciding to run away to the safety of the girls restroom just as Izzy finally registered what was happening.

"Wait! Mimi! I can explain!" Izzy rushed towards her, trying to get a hold of her hand but not no success, as she slipped away, crying tears as the sounds of two hearts shattering rang through Izzy's mind.

"You.. bitch! Stay away from Mimi and I! I thought you were bad news but never had I'd thought of you as a evil person." Izzy gritted through his teeth at Myra, leaving to persue Mimi.

**-OnlyHurtsIfYouCare-**

Mimi cried alone in her bathroom stall until she heard the bell signaling the start of homeroom and slowly got onto her feet, applying some quick make-up to mask her puffing eyes, walking out of the bathroom with a smile that told everyone that she was on top of the world. When so clearly, she wasn't.

**-Misunderstandings-**

"All I can say is wow. I never thought that Myra was all that bad."

The two friends were sat on the open hallway, outside the door of the apartment, causally resting their backs against the wall. They had decided that since they both enjoyed rain, it'd be better to talk outside just in case Mimi happened to wake up during conversation and see Izzy. Seeing him would surely only make her even more of an emotional wreck, this they knew. Izzy laughed bitterly.

"She tricks you. Take it from me, I learned it the hard way. She really is a sadistic woman who knows exactly how to rip the most important aspects of your life from you. In less than a minute if she wanted to... gauranteed." Izzy was leaned forward, his hands clasped between his legs. "You know, maybe its just the way its meant to be. Obviously, Mimi doesn't want anything to do with me anymore," The girl next to him looked shocked to hear him say such things, nevertheless he continued. "..and I'm not sure I wanna try to work it out. Why should I waste her time and maybe even mine on something that's probably never going to work?" He would've continued, but Sora would not take any of his self-pity.

"Izzy! What're you talking about! Obviously you're meant for each other!"

"But, we're such polar opposites and she wants noth-"

Sora cut him off.

"Izzy. Have you ever heard of the term 'Opposites attract?' Of course you're different but that's the beauty of it! You guys can learn from each other! Think about the time you guys have spent together. Hasn't she taught you to loosen up? Tell me, with utter confidence that you weren't the one who taught her patience?" He sat still, listening to her words as though a child would his mother.

" Every relationship needs some differences, because the purpose of 'soul mates' is for anther person to complete your flaws, and help you want to change yourself for the better." She garnered his gaze, the boy looking dejected, but listening still to her words. "Yours, is Mimi and I swear to the skies Izzy, if you let her go just like that, I'll have to personally send you to your burial ground." He smiled slightly, feeling her sincerity in belief of his relationship enough to threat him. There was no disagreeing with her now, despite whatever debate skills he had.

She was passionate about love, even if it weren't herself.

"Izzy, everyone knows you're smart, so think. Would she cry and look like the world had been pulled out from under her if she didn't care about you? Izzy, she cries and hurts because she cares. If she didn't cry, then you'd have a reason to doubt. But she has, a lot" Sora paused, recalling the fit of tears she'd merely just an hour ago. "She cares about you. Get that through your Isaac Newton brain and remember it well. Do you hear me?"

The could only look at each other, communicating their thoughts worries and innermost feelings without speaking.

"You're right. I'm not gonna give up on Mimi or our relationship. I'll do whatever I can to get her back because .. I love her. Thanks Sora, you're an amazing friend." Izzy hugged her then, with some force. Taken by suprise, Sora hadn't managed to return the hug quickly. Just as he reached for Sora, Mimi's form took place inside the apartment screen door and Izzy hurriedly let go of Sora. "Mimi, I- it's not what it looks like, I-"

"Hmph!" Mimi huffed and left her position.

Izzy slumped his shoulders and looked at Sora as they felt raindrops begin to be blown by the wind towards them, underneath the cover of the floor above questioningly.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go get her!"

"Right. Wish me luck." While Izzy left to try to explain it all to Mimi, Sora decided to stay outside for a while longer. She figured the two of them would need some time alone to try and work things out.

The two friends were always together and in some way affectionate, and she saw the change in Izzy from introvert into a bit more sociable once the couple began dating. On the other hand, being able to see her best friend be able to let her guard fall from the past relationships she had was amazing. Once again was Mimi finally able to love freely.

They really did seem to love and care for each other on another level.

Sora frowned, looking to her door, the sound of Izzy and Mimi's voices clear from outside.

She hoped things would work out for the two. Their relationship was too pure to be stained and tattered over a simple misunderstanding and baggage from past boyfriends Mimi had.

A sigh.

Were relationships were ever easy? Why was it that the concept of love was considered positive and pure, alike it's representing angel when with the experience came so many tears and confusion?

Why didn't feelings stay the same as people grew- be it away, closer, or just physically over time?

Why was there so many detours on the road to happiness?

**-CrestOfLove-**

"No, no, no, and no."

The design of the bed covers began to become lost underneath the pile of clothes. "Sora_,_ you've got to look good for tonight. Matt's coming. Remember?" She continued to empty out her friend's closet, eventually finding a suitable blouse, nodding as she tossed it to the side. Sora tried to think of a different topic other than of hang out session later that night, so that Mimi'd stop with a her preparations.

If only Matt had been free the first week of the assignment, for this situation could've been past them.

"I know, I told you remember?" She sat down on a nearby couch armrest.

Mimi was often like this, recently interested in busy work, from various odd jobs around the house and especially, Mimi was 'helpful' to Sora in all situations. The Crest of Love bearer was sure she knew the reason behind Mimi's sudden change in activity level.

If her body was preoccupied, her mind had no time to be.

"I know you don't want to talk to about it, but what are you going to be doing with Izzy? Are you thinking about giving him a chance?" She understood that this was a touchy subject. Desperate times called for desperate measures, and because she wanted her friend to confront the long-avoided problem head on, Sora figured now was a better time than ever. Mimi paused her search for 'something decent' that Sora could wear for a moment and there was a momentary silence.

"Sora."

"Mimi, it's just" Her eyes followed Mimi as she sighed, tucking her hair behind her ear "I think that maybe, you should give him a break." A watchful eye for any reaction, "He explained everything. It wasn't as if he was gonna keep it a secret. Or as if he kissed her."

"Yeah, he was just gonna go up to me like, 'Hey Mimi. Uh, yeah Myra and I kissed but it won't mean anything so, how about we go out tonight?' Mimi imitated Izzy's voice, arms about, emotions high. "Yeah right- if I weren't there, he probably would've been humping her brains out already." There was a sour tone in her voice, eyes glistening with tears that spoke bad memories.

"Even now that's he's back in my life, it doesn't change anything. He doesn't make a difference."

Oh, but he did.

Mimi knew it, Sora knew it and everyone else but Izzy knew. When he had not yet explained what happened, there was a dramatic change in Mimi's attitude. She was always puffy eyed, and she didn't pay attention to her hair, make up or anything else, things that were extremely uncharacteristic of her, as Mimi was never one to neglect her appearance in public. After he'd explained, she became once again the Mimi as before except that she now, harbored a mending heart. it hurt him to know that he was classified in the same trust pending group that her ex boyfriends had been- and he didn't know what to do. She allowed Izzy back close to her, but their relationship was at a stand still, and neither really knew what to call their relationship anymore.

Still, no matter how much she denied it, Izzy meant a lot to her. He made her happy even if she didn't want to admit it, it was obvious and yet, Izzy was the only one sure she'd lost all faith in him. He was convinced that they were almost at an inevitable end, and spend his available time sulking in his moment of weakness. if not trying to reestablish trust with her. Izzy was met with the cold shoulder.

Mimi treated everyone just the way she did before, aside from her boyfriend. Around him, she was stiff, cold, and as protective of her feelings as hed ever experienced. From young, she had few problems looking towards him for comfort and advice in her relationships, figuring that his perspective as a growing boy would help her avoid troublesome guys.

But the nice guys always finished last.

She was drawn to the charms of the experienced boys- and often ended up apologizing to him, tears streaking down her face, for not taking his word.

Now, their relationship that was well on it's way to becoming something great was met with a concrete wall of masked emotions, and although disappointed and downed by his own self -conscience, Izzy tried his best to ignore the treatment. A person can only fall so many times before they don't feel like picking themselves back up would be worth it, and he began to understand this on a personal level.

During this ordeal, Izzy was geting interviews for colleges almost on a fixed basis for the past three weeks.

He had scholarship offers from just about every school in the state of Washington and plenty more. There were scholarships offering discounted or sponsored tuition for degrees in fields like Science, Astronomy, and Engineering as well.

Soon, more of his time was spent busy, sitting in front of his computer e-mailing schools to tell them he'd consider their offers.

He admitted to Sora that he was favoring a school somewhere around Columbus, Ohio. The distance was significant, but, he'd told her he was willing to try to work it out with Mimi for a least three more weeks, and if by the end of the weeks, if it feels as if their relationship wouldn't work out, he'd officially accept. Hope was fading, and time was ticking.

The school only allotted him that much time until they'd cancel the scholarship.

Sora promised him that'd she'd try to talk to Mimi, but he still looked defeated and miserable. It was as if he knew there was no way she'd ever give him another chance. Of course, he'd left her with no idea that he was considering a college in Ohio, and whether or not he'd actually leave was up to her. He'd pleaded with the gang to leave the ultimatum continue it's countdown without her knowing the stakes. He didn't want her to feel pressured or rushed into something she didn't want. He made it clear that that was against all morals and respect he had for his childhood friend, turned girlfriend and her past.

The DigiDestined finally agreed, but quite unwillingly. They all were aware that besides if he left, Mimi would be crushed and could possibly end up doing something irrational.

"I've already given him a second chance, so why bother with another? When he followed Myra around like a lost puppy and completely ignored me and our relationship together for days, I had given him his second chance. Why? Because you me taught that everyone deserves second chances. This time is one too many." Mimi tears fell now, her words being to expose the quiver in her. "Say I forgive him and we get back together, what happens if this same thing happens again? I give him a fourth chance?"

From the outside, Mimi seemed to overeat in the situation. For those who knew her, they understood that it was more than just forgiving Izzy for a moment void of quick action and prevention measures, instead allowing himself be kissed by Myra, and more than just a simple misunderstanding. She was acquainted with men of womanizing qualities, and for as long back as the first boy three and a half years ago, the excuse had always been that the other girl that forced herself into welcoming embraces. In Mimi's mind, lack of prevention was welcoming trouble.

Mimi demanded Sora give her answers, fists clenched at her sides. There was a fact about Mimi that the DigiDestined all knew too well. While the honey brunette may have her moments, but whenever rallied up enough, and whenever she had suffered hurt deep inside, Mimi was nothing but logic in retortion of excuses. There was no other person on the DigiDestined team that was more stubborn than her.

One person, the only on able to stand ground was Sora. When fueled by emotions and sympathy for those in unlucky circumstances, if she truly believed the couple should be together, she'd stop short of impossible to help when she could.

"Mimi, I'm glad you pay attention to my advice but listen, please!" Mimi stood there, tears creating streaks of moisture on her face. "Alright, here's the situation okay? Izzy thinks you don't care about him."

"I don't-" Sora interrupted Mimi before she could finish her sentance.

"No- don't give me the 'I don't care about him, he could crawl into a hole and die, and I wouldn't care' stuff. You and I both know that's a lie." Mimi's expression softened a bit and quiet overturned the two friends. Tired and done emotionally, Mimi felt her resolve slip.

"It's just, he hurt me so much." Her looked up at her friend's gaze from the floor, eyes red from crying. "After having Jake do the same to me, and after he promised not to hurt me, he's managed to do so twice. I don't want it to happen again. I know it's selfish for me to end the relationship just because of past probelms, but after all this has happened already, I'm not sure if I want to let him or anyone in completely again. It's just too risky." Mimi sat down on a chair close by. She looked to Sora.

"I know you guys don't always think so but, I'm pretty strong" She sighed, head in her hands "It's just I don't think my heart will take another blow." She returned to a gaze at the flooring.

At once, Sora felt bad for raising her voice against her friend, ignorant to her feelings and experiences. Approaching her in the seat, she continued. "Mimi, you know that he's a sincere guy. Just think about it. Would the Mimi Tachikawa ever date anyone that's a horrible person to purposely allow a girl to advance on him?" Sora attempted a soft reassuring smile.

"Probably not, except for the ones I dated in junior high and in freshman year." Sniffles, now as the tears bean exhausted. "Not to mention Jake used th-"

"But the point is, Izzy's not a bad guy. It's just that his luck has been decidedly terrible, and didn't he tell you so himself? He'd never raise a hand against any woman. Think about him. His character. Think about the way he treated you, and how he's been coping with you still, what he thinks, 'hating' him. He cares for you and obviously he's crushed that this whole mess was because of him."

Her eyes called on reserves of tears, finally digesting the full picture.

"But- but, how do I know he isn't in love with My-" She swallowed a sob here "M-Myra again. I can't get hurt again. I just can't." Sora took to knees, reassuringly patting the bent forwards girl. At the moment, she was tired too by the situation and was without an answer. She just wanted her friend to become okay again. She couldn't think of a reply without repeating past points. Fortunately, someone else had.

"Because I love you Mimi. I've always loved you and nobody else."

The unmistakable computer tech's voice came from across the room. Mimi looked up, tears still falling, but with an obvious shine in her puffy red eyes. Sora joined her gaze and looked up at the man-of-the hour. "I'm sorry for suddenly dropping by, but the door was left unlocked and ajar. I heard crying and was worried." He frowned, concerned as he looked at Mimi's state, still a ways away from the two girls.

"Iz... Izzy?" Mimi asked, half-hiccuped tears mixing with words. Izzy nodded, taking slow steps to Mimi, whilst speaking to his girlfriend.

"Mimi, all that stuff with Myra, I swear it'll never happen again. I didn't intend for it to happen. I never did. You know I'd never hurt you purposely. You're the only person I care about, Mimi. You're the only one I'd ever think of being with. You can trust me that I didn't want to allow for it to happen, but was too afraid to put my hands on her-" He stopped, only a few feet separating him from the crying girl.

"I know... you probably still hate me for what happened, and you're right-" he came the final steps, kneeling down in front of her and taking her hands in his, glancing up at her, his heart, worn on his sleeve.

"For breaking your heart so many times already, I'd understand if you never want to try being with me again. Just promise me you won't close yourself off to others who can treat you better than I did... the world deserves to have a person like you Mimi, showing them that there is such thing as hope for a perfect biological perfect, inside and out human being." From the side, Sora couldn't help but smile along with Mimi at the truly Izzy brand of words.

"One day, you'll find a guy, who is right for you, and of whom you love deeply, and you guys'll be happy. Despite all the bad in your dating life." He looked up at her, his eyes showing exactly how much it hurt him to say those things, acknowledging to her that he considered himself lowly as purposeful cheaters.

Sora began to wonder if this moment should be intervened by a third party and considered leaving; but after realizing that her sudden movement out of the room may very well ruin it, and so she opted to stay there, sitting quietly.

"You probably won't want to have anything to do with me... but I really hope we can at least be friends after this, because I just can't be me without you happy. I hope you can forgive me in the future for not standing by our relationship status with poise and stern actions. I hope you still try to open up to other guys, so that you can actual have a happy ending." He stood up then, turning his back to her, thinking to leave before she confirmed his fears and say that she wanted nothing to do with him. This, was going to be the official end.

He loved her, but her happiness was top priority.

And he would've left then, had it not been for one thing.

Before he was able to take an actual step towards the door, the telltale sensation of a body pressed against his backside cause him to stop.

"Izzy, I'm sorry to tell you, there is no way we're going to be friends after this-" Here, Izzy's heart clenched inside his ribcage, as he tried not to slip into a breakdown right then and there. His shoulders slumped more, if it were possible, and his jaw hardened as he tried to will the tears back.

Sora couldn't help but let out an audible gasp at Mimi's words. Just mintues ago, the girl had admitted she still cared for him, and now? Friendship wasn't even being considered?

Mimi heard the gasp, and had felt Izzy tense up along with it. She turned him gently around to face her.

"Thanks to you, I'll never try and open up to any other guy and expect feelings in return." Again, he felt his heart clench.

He'd reminded her of so much pain- that he'd caused a loss of hope. The redhead visibly paled.

"I won't forgive you ever, either."

That was the last straw, a single tear making it's way down his cheek, breaking into two streams near halfway and slipping off the side of his face.

"Mimi, please, don't make me listen to any more. Just let me walk out of your life now. I don't want to hear anymore of what I did. Please, M-"

He was cut off by a pair of lips pressing against his. Too taken off guard to respond, it was a while before he held his hand to her waist, leaning into the kiss. He still was wearing a shocked expression when Mimi pulled back and spoke.

"We can't ever be friends because I can't stay friends with someone I love. To ask me to try is just cruel. It's not possible." Just barely registering the kiss in his mind, he was not yet ready to comprehend the fact that she loved him still. Him, after all he did. In their time together, they had never used the word.

"I- what?" Mimi gave him a smile and shushed him, placing a finger on his lips, telling him to listen. He obligied.

"I'll never try and open up to any other guy and expect feelings, because I've already opened up to the only guy that I'd want feelings in return from, you." By now, she had both the redheads in the room smiling. Her cheeks were tinted in color too, but she continued.

"That girl." mumbled Sora, watching happily as Mimi revealed Izzy her true feelings.

"... And I won't forgive you anytime in the future, because I already have. How could I stay mad at someone who's my everything?" Izzy, grinning stupidly from ear to ear, had the hurt replaced in his eyes with joy and love.

"So, I'll ask you Mr. Izumi... do you truly love me? Because just a moment ago, you wanted me to find a different man to marry." Mimi put her hands up and pushed Izzy gently aside, pretending to be hurt and turned away from him.

Izzy was still in a cloud nine daze, and so didn't register her teasing until a few seconds had passed by before he dropped the hurt look from knowing that she thought his love wasn't true, and instead, reacting the way she expected him to.

"You want to get married?" He made his way behind her and snuck him arms around her waist. "I'm hurt. The woman I'm deeply, utterly, irrevocably in love with doesn't think I love her." Mimi covered her face in embarrassment, loving his hug from behind and his now restored cheeriness. "Mimi?" He smiled at her, when she turned around to meet his eyes.

"Well, maybe eventually.. why is there an objection I hear?" Izzy laughed a bit, whispering into her ear.

"I love you too."

"Why don't you prove it then?" She asked, smiling and snuggling deeper into the arms that wrapped themselves around her, mind still processing the fact that today was the first day they'd ever exchanged the three words. Until now, they had gone with the embarrassed Izzy's personal choice filler of 'I'm I like with you'.

"Hmn... okay." He tipped her chin up and their lips met in a slow, but passionate kiss. The situation began to really make Sora uncomfortable watching.

"As the infamous Matt Ishida would say: 'Get a room!'" She jested, earning a good laugh from the newly re-established couple, feeling herself join in.

"Really? Thanks Sora, I was going to ask if you would do me the favor and leave but I didn't want it to come out in the wrong way." Izzy, incredibly joyous, surprised the two girls by teasing his friend, as happy as ever, making a mental note to thank her in private later. He, recieved a playfull slap on the arm and responded. "Ow! Mimi, how could you stand to hurt me like that?"

"Please, it didn't even hurt." The trio shared another laugh, all the drama behind them. Or at least, for Izzy and Mimi.

"Now. For what you're going to be wearing on your date with Matt tonight."

It was the

"Its good to see you back to your old self Meems." Sora abruptly stopped smiling. "It's not a date."

Mimi and Izzy could only glance at one another, shaking their heads.

* * *

"For the love of all things sweet.."

"The baby is the devil's spawn- there's no doubt" A sigh. "I'm so tired. I'm going to need some water to refuel myself. Do you want me to get you one while I'm at it?"

"Yes, thanks so much. You were great. Took of a lot of my stress away. Wow. This is for a month."

Matt laughed. "I do what I can. You weren't so bad yourself."

"Wahhhhhh! Wah! Wah!"

"Oh my-" the sound of sofa cushions shifting abruptly stressed the sincerity in the words, "God! Seriously? Just one minute of rest! One minute! We've been trying to get you to sleep for the last hour and a half!" Yells were directed towards the robotic baby that was the cause for the two exhausted teenagers in the living room.

A minute passed, and Matt readjusted himself from sitting up and glaring at the liveless doll that had came into his life, for the worse. He bent forward, hands running running through his face in attempt to wake his eyes and clear his mind.

Babies. Postponed. Possibly forever.

"Matt... Calm down. It'll go back to sleep in a bit." A yawn. "Do you mind checking if the baby's hungry?" Sora slurred to her friend, and mind fighting off dreams only half-coherant. Matt heaved a long sigh.

"Right... sorry." He slowly pulled his body from slipping into fatigue, getting up. "Let's just say, I'm laying off the late nights with the ladies for a while."

**-WackedupCircuits-**

Another thirty minutes had passed before actual rest settled in the lonesome apartment, it's only inhabitants in mutual light slumber. After that, came the reminicnicing.

"Damn! Do you remember our 7th grade graduation night? I remember Tai got so caught up trying to impress those girls and challenged Will to a break dancing competition..." Matt laughed. "Didn't he end up tripping and go flying into the snack table? His dress shirt wasn't as white and clean as it was after that!"

"I'm serious Matt! S- st- stop!" Sora choked out through betwen frantic gulps of air. She was clutching her sides, trying to stop from splitting her sides open.

Matt, doing his part, was reminding her of 'good days' when they first became DigiDestined and the years that followed up until present day.

"Oh, God! Matt! I'll... I'll get you on..." She kept giggling madly, and all Matt did to respond to the 'threats' was smile from ear to ear. "Once I... I- Matt! Stop!"

Matt, was having an easier time keeping his laughter down than Sora did. Although, he did just a while ago, drop down to his knees and tried to calm his laughter down, to some obvious no avail. Sora, on the other hand, not as successful as Matt was, and kept a hand on her stomach, the other trying to shield the image of her unhindered laughing, trying to remember how to breathe.

God. There was no turning back, he was absolutely lost in the presence of the girl sitting a couch cushion away.

Why was he so far away?

Constantly, the image of Sora- the sound of her lightly matured voice that spoke stories of a lifetime of friendship, the distinct smell of her cocoa like perfume, everything that was her, sat unrivaled at the top of his thought process.

She was kept close in his heart, he knew it, even as a teen with a prosperous selection of girls, recognizing the cliché of a special person always commanding his thoughts, one person alone.

They've been together since near diapers- and still, a drift between the two along with their third member; this ending up causing feelings to be confused and which prompted a lot of self - reflection.

It wasn't the same anymore, even if they laughed and spoke today, the first day in a long time that allowed them to, there was a invisible barrier for each, the feeling of hidden thoughts awkward and uncomfortable for the both of them.

If only he had realized it sooner, if only he'd acted sooner than Tai, then maybe something could've been.

Should've, would've, could've, it was in the past now, and he knew that what they had now was the only way to go, and the only step from here is to come clean from a year's worth of shushed feelings and gaps in the previously close relationship.

Still, everything in time. For the moment, he needed to enjoy the time together, for it wouldn't be much before the inevitable came.

"Alright. Okay. I'll stop. So, what movie do you want to watch?"

The question was only to be courteous, he knew that there was only one movie she'd choose.

He stood, his gaze set on the DVD, taking it from it's box , turning the disc in his hand slightly as he waited patiently for her confirmation.

"Av- Avatar." Sora had still been recovering from laughter, tears brimming her eyes at the old memories.

Smiling to himself, he bent, and put the disc in, returning to his seat. As the previews played, Sora found herself with a brain full of thoughts about a certain blond.

Was she that readable? Surely her affixation with the movie was for the most part, silenced. When compared to other things that the boy next to her could be occupied with, there was much more demanding in details, focus, than simple character profile of an at-home friend?

It was likely that she read too much into it. Sure, the movie was recent, and she hadn't been able to find time to spend catching up with Matt, but was that not what friends were for? Simple details, and lifetime seeing each other's true colors, likes and dislikes?

She smiled still. Knew did Sora know that simple things like this were important enough for Matt to remember.

They sat in silence as the actual movie played.

**-BodyThere,MindAway-**

Little time left, until we all go onto our ways. How much longer was he going to be able to hide this?

Matt continued to stare at the TV, mind on things completely unrelated to the progressing film.

When she finds out, he turned slightly to glance at the girl, what was she going to say?

Back to the TV. A sigh.

Had only he worked up the courage earlier, than this burning feeling of unsatisfaction with the 'friend zone' may have been avoided- but less, he knew it'd make very little difference. The connection between his two best friends was clearly something different to even begin, as he knew well that Sora's affections were guarded, her family life no always having been ideal despite still together parents.

If she was going to date someone, they could be assured that a special space in her heart was already belonging to them.

Although the room was quiet aside from murmurs of the current dialogue on TV, the minds of the two people in it remained active, thoughts racing within.

How would she react if he approached her with his feelings on display? Would-

"Why would Izzy doubt his relationship with Mimi?"

Almost as though a scratch was discovered in a record, the singer was cut from his thoughts, the sound of a soft voice returning him to the present. He looked at her, turning more than before, curious.

"They're obviously meant to be." Sora's gaze remained fix on the movie. "Still, because of one thing that had gone wrong they were nearly broken apart for how long? Forever? Izzy could have left to Ohio and that'd would've been the end of them. Don't you think that if you loved somebody so much it hurt to be without them that you should say something?"

Oh, if only it were that easy.

"You know, to not just sit there and wait for a miracle to happen? Make the first move? Good things no longer come to those who wait, but to those who work." She looked at Matt now, gaze questioning his thoughts on the matter.

"If you're given the chance, you should take it."

She returned to the screen, mind quieting as she spoke her ideas.

"I mea-"

The movie was ignored, when the sudden feel of Matt's soft lips on hers, upper lip slowly rubbing against her lower. The action was drug out, Sora's body guided to her right, held there by a gentle hand on her cheek and jawline.

It was as if he knew exactly what to do that'd get him the reaction he wanted.

She hesitated as she felt him starting to shift closer, her hands laying near her lap, unsure and confused as to what to do, and how to react.

Wrong. It was wrong.

Mind coming back to reality, her arms moved to swiftly push the hands on her face away, effectively pulling away from the kiss with a sound, their eyes meeting in uncertainty of the situation as she felt her upper lip cover her lower, the taste of the kiss just reaching her.

He withdrew his rejected hands, finding himself unable to look anywhere but down as he felt her get up to flee, the fabric of her shirt lifting as the wind caught in it, by his face, visible to the corner of his eye.

Body still, he sat as the sound of a hypothetical heart shattered accompanied the crying baby.

There was no move to hush either.


	8. Thank YOU I IS BACK! Yes, for real!

Sorry to drop by, acting all clean slate, but..

I'm **back!**

I've made a commitment to myself after reviewers and subs made me realize that I was doing what I loathed most in writing.. incomplete, empty promises and stories.

**I'm back!** I don't expect any warm welcomes, but please belive me this time, this will be finished! Some chapters may be replaced, some topics changed, but I am proud ot say that I've grown as an author and person because of all my friends, my reviewers, my subs and so startig yesterday, I went through to begin remaking this, I hope you'll like the story:)

Thank you for staying tuned, thank you for subbing despite my half-hearted goodbye before :) Love you ALL!

Welcome new reviewers Lexly, no nickname , rin8790 whom reviewed anonomylously just to support the ocntinuation:) Ang91! Welcome, from the bottom of my heart, thanks for the reviews:) You'll possibly be the result of somethig happening in future chapters;)

Welcome IscreamIceCream ^-^ (it is..? When cold :D)

Even as I 'left' this story, I continue to get followers and subs, but I can't seem to remember how to pull up the names in this huge time gap. Still, please understand that I sincerely thank you ALL!

* * *

-Im Back- :)

BlabberMouth141

Fianna Hira

Itou Chihiro

The-BigBoss

nOck-nOck

yunadance6

- :D

DarkSweetAngel45

Evee9109

Everything-Mike-Ross

blueberrykisses

jid-doi

panchaescalona

sunlightsnow

* * *

Thank you _veterans_!

Azure-Wulfe

Trunks Ishida -3

Yamora Love n Friendship

Venus9814

fantasyguardian

fragileheart-brokensoul

KoumiLoccness

MewMidna

blue wolf luv red phoenix

Trunks, Koumi, don't know if y'all are still here, but thanks for being espeically close friends with me!

I hope I don't disappoint you all anymore:)

I'll speak more on the update, which will be a while because I'm reconstructing the chaps, but any Q's welcome! Love you all! xoxoxo

* * *

P.S.

Digimon Fusion? :O Hope the dub turns out okay, I've been waiting since I heard of it's creation years back:) Woo! English dub!


End file.
